


PSYCHO ➸ miya osamu

by SWAGZEYAMATOBIYOLO



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAGZEYAMATOBIYOLO/pseuds/SWAGZEYAMATOBIYOLO
Summary: ➯WHEN OSAMU TAKES AN OBSESSION OVER YOU AND DOES EVERYTHING HE CAN TO GET TO YOU.YANDERE!OSAMU X FEM!READERSLOWBURN╰► WARNING:PTSD, RAPE, DUBCON, PHYSICAL ABUSE, EMOTIONAL ABUSE, (a little) STOCKHOLM SYNDROME, KIDNAPPING,GORE, STALKING, DEATH, DEAD BODIES, BODY PART MENTIONS, KILLING,ALCOHOL CONSUMPTION, BLOOD PLAY, BRUTAL MURDERS
Relationships: Akagi Michinari & Reader, Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first part is written in third-person pls excuse it

She was comparable to a princess that had leapt out off a Disney movie—an excellent spectacle for whoever walked past. Her words reaped bare hearts, her beauty bewitched and most importantly, her heart was just as pure as her looks.

Y/N was a pretty girl.

She was irresistible.

As of expected, she had the tendency to be occupied with her fellow friends, or more like, admirers for her exotic beauty. And because her innocent personality had made up for the rest of it, everyone adored her.

Students dreamed to date her but her eyes had been set for one boy.

Miya Atsumu.

A volleyball prodigy who had seized the heart of Y/N with not only skills but his goofiness and the way he behaved. He was a ball of happiness, a boy with a big dream that was not too far from his reach.

In fact, if he were to drop out of school this instance, he would be promised with an athlete profession. Y/N admired his passion so much, she was remarkably in love with the setter.

She would dream for hours about how they would be if they were together, things he would say to her, the things he could do for her. She loved him so, so much but unfortunately, this had turned into one-sided love.

He didn't love her back.

As a matter of fact, he acted quite contrary to her feelings. He didn't find love in Y/N, he saw her as a friend, resulting in the one-sided love. 

It hurt her, as much as drive her crazy as he was one of the only people who didn't fall for her. Obviously being used to the attention, it did shock her little when he treated her like a friend.

"You're here!"

Atsumu pulled her into a hug at the doorway.

Struggling, she hugged back, welcoming the honey-sweet arms around her. Y/N pushed away her emotions that she held for a few years and hugged him back just as sweetly. The two would make an amazing pair. It was sad that they had ended far away from each other, yet so close to one another.

She felt a familiar poke in her heart like a pit was created there as if acting like a divine being by never removing itself from her. It remained there to torture her with the considerings that she was never going to be the blonde setter's, he was never going to be there. The hole prevailed its being.

"Come in."

Y/N followed Atsumu into his beloved home, spotting the open space living room and dining room. He took a seat at the living room and she could make out his brother doing his homework, clearly struggling through it.

She didn't know him much.

Osamu Miya was a boy of a predicament.

She has never really tried to get to know the grey-haired twin because of the one reason that he was pretty closed off from the world. He pushed her away constantly, even if it was ask a simple question.

She gave up on Atsumu's twin, he was long gone from her picture of interest, the other twin taking the whole picture. 

"Hey, do you want me to get you a drink?" Atsumu asked.

"Oh no, it's fine." she answered with a simple smile to stop him.

However, Atsumu got up. 

"I'll be back."

You rolled your eyes in annoyance as he left the living room, heading the way for the kitchen.

And that left the light mood as Y/N patiently waited, tapping her thighs with her delicate fingers. Her eyes wandered around easily, catching the view of the Miya's house. In the distance, she could hear Osamu turning pages and incoherent mumbling as he fought against his homework.

Suddenly, his voice rose up for the first time in years.

"Boys won't like you because of who you really are, ya know? It's like that when you're the school slut." Osamu spoke to her.

She glanced over the couch acting as a barrier to him in the dining room. Grey, dull eyes stared at her back.

She felt as if time had stopped within the frame of the locked contact. Osamu and her stared deeply but the deepening looks were insignificant. It was a matter of her just glancing over and being captured into the sight of his eyes.

They were somewhat dead.

She suddenly realised what he said. His words sunk into her stomach deeply. This was a deepening matter that took a significant turn into her heart. 

If someone else had told her this, she would most likely ignore the hurtful words. But coming from Osamu, someone who was in the womb the same time as Atsumu, things had taken a sudden change.

"Don't expect my brother to like a slut like you."

He hated her so much, he didn't get why but the simple view of her got him bothered hence the reason they don't talk so much. 

Osamu was a predicament in her sight—an enigmatic being as he was so barred off from the world. It pained her why he would say such a thing to her yesterday and the concept of his words still endured deep in the lair of her vivacious heart.

But he resented her.

Osamu couldn't explain this obsession of hostility he had over her. Every time she passes, everyone would feel a series of flowering roses relinquish to indicate her ethereal being. But when she passed him, he wanted to put her six feet under the ground. He wanted to finish her off, he wanted her to scream for help.

So when she came to see Atsumu today, with her admirers at the door of the gym, he was fuming with anger, a wretched twist in his stomach. Osamu relied his anger on the plastic bottle in his hand, the water squeezing under the pressure.

How to wipe out that addictive smile?

He didn't know, but he didn't like it. He craved to see her face when he said the words from the Underworld to her and to view her beautiful face morph into the face of a miserable soul who hasn't rested in peace.

A sigh came from beside him, snapping Osamu out of his thoughts.

Akagi. 

It didn't take long for him to figure out he was looking at the second year. Who wasn't?

"She's so pretty, isn't she?" Akagi asked, an unconscious smile coming onto his face.

"You too?" Osamu said.

He made sure his hatred wasn't displayed through his voice. He didn't want people knowing how much he despised her.

Akagi nodded, sadly. "But she's younger than me. Would it be legal?"

He shrugged, really not giving two shits about what Akagi had to say. Just the fact he like Y/N was disgusting to him.

He wanted to vomit.

YOUR P.O.V.

You felt yourself readying for it. An adventurous day. You were trying something new.

Today was the day you would ask out the love of your life.

It would go fine, right?

As long as you knew what to say, deep from your forbidden heart you would do well.

Practice ended minutes ago and your fans had dispersed for their own needs, making this the right time for you to ask him.

"Atsumu. Can I talk to you?" you asked, when you walked up to him.

He glanced over at you and grinned. "Sure."

The two of you exited the gym together, earning some lingering looks from the team. It seemed like they understood what was going on.

Your heart was racing with excitement, the moment you've been waiting for had arrived. Nothing could go wrong now.

Atsumu looked at you, intriguingly waiting for what you were going to say. Were you ready? Not really, but you wanted this out there, whatsoever.

You could tell from the glimmer of his hazel orbs, he knew there was something important waiting for him.

"A-Atsumu, I've had a crush on you for two years now...will you go out...with me?"

A relief was barricaded from you as you wanted to hear his answer badly, stomach twisting with wonder.

It came quick.

The ends of lips curled up. "Funny."

You raised an eyebrow. "I'm not joking, I—"

"You're so hilarious, Y/N!" Atsumu laughed. "No way can a girl so popular like you can like someone like me!"

You furrowed your eyebrows in disdain. What was he talking about? Were all these years a joke to him? The way you showed your feelings?

"...don't fool me like that." he whispered suddenly, looking at his feet.

"Atsumu, I'm serious! I'm not—"

"I'll see you around."

He walked back in the gym.

The tranquillity of your life had been moved into what seemed more hectic. Your eyes were bulging out of their sockets as you witnessed the love of your life downgrade himself. Unsure of the reason, you felt hot tears roll down your cheeks.

Because after all, rejection was rejection.

And there was no going back from that.

The pain Miya Atsumu caused in your heart was no longer just pain but a deeply infected scar that tantalised with the rhythm. You were going down a spiral of feelings, the sense that things have suddenly changed.

What Atsumu said repeated in your head.

Did he have the same feelings for you? Why was he hiding it? For what reason? Were you really just a popular girl rather than a friend for him?

Staring at the one spot on the wall, the presence of someone else hadn't occurred to you.

"You're a piece of shit, that's why he doesn't like you."

You thought it was only a one time thing. Was he going to do it again?

"You should change yourself." he continued.

You turned around to face the grey-headed twin, feeling crushed. It's like those grey orbs craved to see the way your once bright eyes fall into helplessness. 

But you just nodded.

You didn't want to be rude, neither did you want to give him what he wanted. Atsumu's rejection was still settling into you.

Osamu was triggered as his face scrunched in disgust.

"Don't act like a pretty girl all the time. I know what's inside is not pretty."

Atsumu probably thinks that too...

"Your best friend...is he always this degrading?"

Suna looked over at you, his small eyes going wide at the question you were asking. That only furthered the alleged suspicion you had, your e/c hues matching up with his beautiful green ones. So Osamu was?

"Is he?"

Suna's sight pierced through you as if producing a burn and that burn sealed your mouth fast. You thought you had offended him, unaware he was just confused. You had no one to ask, it wasn't your fault that Osamu was acting so weird.

"I mean! I don't know, because he's just...I—"

"Is there something wrong?" Suna finally asked.

You gave up and shook your head, feeling the curiosity replace itself with what you knew was an absolute loss. A trial was heaved on your shoulder suddenly when so close to finding an answer.

Suna shrugged. "I'm getting late for class. I'll see you at practice...if you come to see Atsumu."

You nodded and that permitted to walk faster, the distance between you two getting longer. Similar to how unearthing a solution to your issues was. The depth of how long it would take to get an answer, a curiosity which loomed around the all at once stuffy air and the predicament, Osamu, to find out why he was doing this.

Tears seeped from your gorgeous eyes that were sculpted by the heavens above. A beautiful choir of angels which craved to make you happy with this beautiful appearance were now making you feel as if you lost everything.

Atsumu...

He was the only thing you lost and yet, you felt like you lost to everything.

His words were recalled.

'Don't fool me like that...' was what he whispered so suddenly a few days ago. An intricate sentence in which you found a key to. He thought you were only meddling with his feelings. 

Could it be that he liked you too that he thought that? Maybe. But because you were attractive and popular, he resonated with the falseness that you would use him for his title as a great volleyball player.

It's not like that, Atsumu.

"Crying won't help, L/N." a sinister voice spoke from behind.

You turned around.

Atsumu.

No, Osamu.

"You're trying to brainwash my friend into being your minion. He's better than that."

You nodded again.

"Do you do anything else besides nod?"

"W-What do you expect me to say?" you asked. You weren't insulted quite often, but when it happened, you found yourself drowning into the anguish of the inky, ruining words. You felt unworthy...

"You know what, L/N? One day, I'm going to make you look like the ugliest girl in the world," he spoke.

Osamu's genuine nature was being brought out to you, but all you could feel was the dripping words of blue stitching itself to you. Like a ripped piece of cloth that was sewing itself back with inadequate quality thread. Yes, it was fixed, but would it last?

The grey-haired twin walked past you, making sure to bump into your shoulder on the way.

Your tears weren't just about one-half of the twins now, it was the pair of them. You squatted down on the sidewalk of the sunshiny aurora, where you were deemed to be happy you were gifted with the elegance of life. 

But here you were, breaking down.

"Y/N! Y/N!" 

The hazel-eyed boy ran to you, squatting down in front of you. 

The placid sidewalk turned into a somewhat frantic tune as Atsumu lifted your tearful face in his hands. Upon seeing his face, the ends of your lips curled into a smile.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

Lies.

"It's not okay! He just called you ugly! I'm finishing him off." he declared.

There was no stopping a determined Miya Atsumu.

❂ 

It was lunch time and you were practically soaring down the crowded hallways of Inarizaki High.

Was what you heard right? Did they really get into a fight? Over you?

Your legs glided down a right, where you knew the sick bay was waiting for you with an open door.

And there the rumours that you heard were there, in person as well—Atsumu, Osamu and Kita were sitting on chairs, bandaids on their faces and heated glares at each other. On any other occasion, you would've laughed as they looked adorable but today, it was about you.

"You too?" you asked the captain.

"Well someone had to bloody stop them." Kita growled.

You were quiet as Suna sent you a shrug. It wasn't a good time to talk. You could feel the heat radiate between the three, the middle blocker and you being witnessed of the unfolded stories.

You knew Atsumu would do it, but you didn't know Atsumu would do it.

Walking over to him, you squatted before, cupping his face to look at how he's been hurt. few scratches—nothing was too severe except a cut under the eye.

How?

"Why is she here?" grumbled Osamu. "She's the reason we're like this."

You looked to your feet as the other twin stepped into your defence. "Blame yourself, Samu! Ya fucking wanker!"

"Please, Atsumu." you interrupted, holding his hands between your cold ones. "Don't do this shit again."

He grumbled a "Whatever."

You were essentially praying, nearly trading your soul to the Devil that he wasn't going to be there.

Your legs were wobbly as you walked to Miya residence, visiting Atsumu after school hours per your request to hang out. Still being relatively new to going to their house, you wished it didn't bother them. It would bother you if they did get bothered.

When their mother opened the door and told you he was upstairs, you walked up, the nervousness slackening in and out of your unsteady breathing. The stairs suddenly felt like you were walking on nails, your heart was thumping in your chest.

The cause of this was so easy to say.

How did Osamu manage to make you like this?

It was absurd. You shouldn't be scared of him out of all people. You came for Atsumu, not him, not never.

You didn't want to think about the grey-headed twin and proceeded to open one of the doors. From your losing memory, you opened a door absentmindedly, thinking it was Atsumu's room.

Lo and behold, it was not Atsumu.

Your eyes went wide as you took in the scene of Osamu taking a shirt off in front of you. You stopped, hand tightening against the doorknob.

Squeaking, you shut the door, the quick realisation changing your decision.

A blush spread on your cheeks.

And then the realisation like shivers went down, paining you in the most awful way.

He was going to make something out of this, he clearly will.

You waited outside for the almighty Osamu to strut out, his usual demeanour of degradation following around and your fright burdening you. There he was, walking out, shooting you an almost glare.

But the hint of blush on his cheeks made you stumble upon the thoughts in your head.

Maybe he's just embarrassed?

You shook your head, recalling what exactly you were here for. To apologise and leave.

"I'm really sorry, Osamu-san! I promise I didn't do it on purpose, I thought it was Atsumu's—"

"I knew you were a slut."

The words were blank.

You didn't act surprised. What was there to be surprised of? Knowing it was coming, you just looked to the floor, eyes watering from the leaked words of rudeness.

"Yo, Y/N-chan!"

And you were suddenly pulled into joy.

You looked up really quickly to the right where the source of the voice, happiness eliciting in your body. You were saved at last.

Atsumu looked between you and Osamu, as if sensing the tension already.

"Let's go."

He grabbed your wrist and dragged you into his room, across the hall. You felt so stupid for not remembering that simple thing. It wasn't that hard for you to grasp at the sense of embarrassment and humiliation.

Atsumu closed the door as you plopped on his bed, putting your face into you hands in the most dramatic way possible. Then, slowly moving your hand back to your head.

"What happened?" Atsumu questioned as he sat in front of you.

"I...I walked in on your brother." you whispered.

His eyes widened, not expecting that answer.

"I'm sorry."

"Y/N, why are you sorry?" Atsumu asked, grabbing your hand into his lap.

He stared at you, hazel eyes glistening in the care. You smiled in return, acknowledging it.

He knew how to make you happy, make you smile again and make you stand on your own two feet.

Atsumu was everything and only thing you needed, you were so sure of this.

Maybe you should stop focussing on what Osamu is doing when all you have is right here, in front of you.

It was quick—his mouth motioning onto yours in a glance as you fell onto the other side of the bed.

He held your face with the utmost care as if you were a brittle glass about to break in his care. Kissing his lips back felt like coconut butter spreading onto yours, beautiful smoothness given to you and just the way they meshed was flawless.

You wrapped your hands around his neck as Atsumu's lips trailed down your neck.

Beamed, you perceived the near future. It was happening.

His sultry eyes looked back up at you for a second, as he held onto the hem of your shirt.

You nodded, giggling.

Atsumu smiled back like a child getting candy before lifting up your top to reveal the mounds that laid for him.

You wanted no one but Atsumu to touch your body since you knew you were in love and you made that very clear to the other people around you, saving your precious body for him.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this—"

A flash in the window was all it took to ruin it all.

Atsumu had one of your breasts in his mouth as he furrowed his eyebrows. He let go with a popping sound.

"Wh-Who?"

Both of you turned to the right to see a silhouette there.

Atsumu left your body to go to the window as you put your clothes back on. The adrenaline pumped into you at knowing you were being watched.

He opened the window, a strong gush of wind coming inside his room.

"FUCKING SAMU!" he screamed, examining down. You could only assume Osamu had somehow manage to climb up to Atsumu's window to spy on the two of you. Not again. That didn't change the shock in your heart the slightest. "WERE YA FILMING IT?!"

Another dead end was met for you as you looked at the towering Atsumu, sticking his head outside the window.

"SCORE OSAMU! I'M SENDING IT ON PORNHUB!"

Atsumu gasped. "YA WANKER—"

Your heart felt like it momentarily stopped. Did you hear right? He said 'Pornhub'. He was sending it to a pornographic site. Your life was over, literally.

You could already feel the words of the world stabbing you as they watched you and Atsumu make out on the bed. This has gone too far.

"I'm so sorry." Atsumu said to you, pushing your head into his stomach as he hugged you. "I won't let him do that, I promise."

Promises are not always kept.

The whole school saw it.

You wanted to run, you aspired to hide but there was nowhere to go in this toxic community that would judge, no matter what. 

That damn Osamu was ached with the desire to make your world a living hell long enough he ultimately put it into your real-life circumstances. Because now, you were walking around the school, trying not to meet the eyes of friends and classmates. For if you did, you felt like your life was being crushed under their judgemental stares.

Why did you have to deal with this?

Who gave him the rights to ruin yours and Atsumu's life like that?

You felt embarrassed for the both of you, the sex tape a visual rolling clip in the minds of others.

They must have seen ravenous teenagers, rebelling upon the practices of stern society. The way the bodies touched with great desire, driven by a stupid thing called lust. But lust wasn't stupid, you were enjoying it...

The thought of the night before made you flush and then, acknowledging that others have seen it too let you down.

Osamu, Osamu, Osamu.

You wanted to ask him why.

He told you the reason but there had to be more than that, right? How his anger developed and snaked its way around your body.

You were currently walking past one of the various doors of storage closets at school, head whirling with the thoughts of the circumstances when it opened. A hand peeked out and didn't leave you to react as it seized you inside.

You gasped when you saw the person closing the door, leaving the two of you inside. Your heart was racing, the casual knock in your knees making you feel more unsteady. The darkness of the storage closet swallowed you, quite similar to how the eyes of the fellow public stared at you, the pretty girl.

However, you were far more concerned on who this was that pulled you into this closed space.

"That's what you get for messing with my fucking brother, whore."

You shouldn't have been surprised. It was almost a daily routine of profanities thrown at you as if ridiculing the saved purity you had in you.

"I—was that all?"

You swore you heard a growl.

Feeling uncomfortable, you concluded that it was better for you to leave the condition that was brought forth. You were handling too much stress right now, it was not worth dealing with Osamu.

You opened the door of the storage closet, leaving the dark room and closing it behind you. Now you were glad to be in the light, away from that monster.

You showed no signs of being destroyed by words, wiping your eyes with your sleeve speedily. The relief sunk like an anchor was a whole second when you saw that you were away from him.

Until your eyes fluttered upwards, nearly jumping.

There was standing a group of students.

"Are you okay, Y/N? We saw you being dragged into there."

You nodded hastily, the desire of being rid of the situation quaked inside you. You were shaking slightly as their sights focussed on the innocent girl—you.

"I'm fine! Thanks for worrying but really I'm—"

The door opened behind you.

You underwent a series of goosebumps down your skin, immediately acknowledging what it was. Your feet were stuck to the ground with the sense of your reputation slipping from your pure grip.

But you weren't pure last night—

The students looked between the two of you, in shock, they weren't able to conjure words to the disgust they were seeing.

Varnished in the hopelessness, you could foretell what everyone was going to be talking about in a few hours.

How you were fucking both twins at the same time.

The storage closet, you and Osamu were inside. This was a huge mess. You felt your heart stop.

"Y/N. What do we do now? They know." Osamu said.

For a second, you couldn't believe it was the same guy that was just then, degrading the shit out of you. This was definitely one of his techniques to make you feel horrible for being alive.

"W-What?! But we didn't—guys! We didn't do it, he—don't l-leave!"

The group left, whispering, as the sweat rimmed on your head. It was done. And Osamu's smirk from the corner of your eye, only made you feel worse.

"Atsumu! Atsumu!" you yelled, running after the boy.

Tears streamed down your sultry eyes as you caught up with the blonde twin. Under a huge tree that shaded your figures, you held onto his shoulder, hoping he would stay.

Atsumu shrugged it off.

"I'm going home." he said.

His hazel eyes didn't even meet with yours, causing the anguish to settle down inside you.

"So when you confessed to me, did you actually like me?"

Your heart was breaking in your chest and all you could do was curse Osamu inside, the anger growing with the passion to rage at him. He caused nothing but panic into your life and he needed to pay for it.

However, right now, you were submerging in the fact Atsumu's heartbreak was making your own shatter into fragments like brittle glass.

Your teary eyes averted to him. You hoped he didn't find the rumours, you hoped for him to not believe it but what could he do when the evidence was given straight off?

"Or was it fake? Because I know we both were so ready to...it's probably just your pretty girl charm." he sighed, losing hope in his voice. A hand was on his bag strap as he looked to the cracked pavements.

The smoothness of the pavement couldn't compare to the uneven state you were in—you felt like your life had all of a sudden crashed down from a beautiful dome to a crushed dome. It was as if he painted your body with black and blue, bruises he didn't create with his physical touch but his manipulation and degradation.

Osamu Miya was a humiliator. 

"No, Atsumu! I love you! Your brother, he—"

"I'm hurt, Y/N." Atsumu interrupted, finally meeting into your eyes. There was a sudden silence which he purposely allowed to pass.

"I liked you for a long time too, but I thought because you were a pretty girl you would only break my heart. That's why I didn't accept you...but yesterday, I couldn't help it. And today—today, you ruined everything."

The once mellow relationship was practically up in flames, blazing with its urge to tear down anything in its sight. You grieved with the loss called Atsumu.

"And with my fucking brother."


	2. UNDERWEAR SLUT!

The word 'slut' was dangled on your head like a dead rose crown, seeping its demise and sorrow into your brain like it was habitual. The petals were crispy but the sharp thorns were still inevitable as they pierced through your dainty head, exhibiting its torture.

At home was the last place you could feel protected from these outward disturbances that led to your griefs. You felt safe.

It was before school and you were sitting on your bed, not wanting to attend school for the day. If you did, you didn't want to see the faces of the people that surrounded you.

The pure, innocent girl had turned into a 'slut' overnight, fucking both twins. And the 'evidence' that proved it certainly made it seem sincere. How were you going to make them think otherwise? There was absolutely no way to come from this hole you've fallen into.

You should complain about Osamu, that seemed like the right thing to do at this point. You sighed as you stood up, determinedly heading to school.

It was just like you thought—the people of Inarizaki High did nothing but criticize your being as you strutted slowly down the hallways. Your feet clenched as the eyes stared at you with such disgust as if you were solely gum stuck to their shoes.

It's funny how quickly people change. You talked to everyone that talked to you, even though they had rumours about them going around in the school. You didn't believe it, you didn't dare to.

But now when it happened to you, no one was here to help.

Unlocking your locker, you let out a breathy sigh. There was more to this than they thought. No one wanted to think deeper and see the genuine sorrow that filled the pretty girl's face.

"Hey, Y/N." 

You looked to your right, almost jumping out of your socks. It was Osamu.

"W-What do you want?!" you gasped, feeling the chills stroll so casually down your spine. He smiled, sinisterly and it was like you could feel how corrupted he was for a second.

"How are you doing, babe?"

People were looking but you were looking into the sadistic eyes of Osamu, finding a proper reason for his doing. It was so shocking to see him here and casually calling you names you only wanted to hear from his brother, this was not it.

"Don't skip your meals today, okay? I love you." He bent down to kiss you on the lips, lingering a second longer to whisper into your ear, "You deserve this."

You were frozen in the state. Why?

That just made everything go wrong.

Like things couldn't get any worse when Osamu moved to go to class, the sight of Atsumu watching in shock blended into your vision.

"Atsumu, please!" 

You fought to grab him, anything else you could hold onto left. The sparse ounce of his heart, his hand, anything. You didn't want to be blamed because of this, you didn't want any of this.

All you wanted was Atsumu.

"Stop hanging around me, you slut!"

Tears rolled down your cheeks. 

Sure, the words affected you before, but hearing them come out of Atsumu's mouth put you in a helix of damage. You felt your heart sink into your stomach as your legs wobbled. 

Atsumu said it.

Osamu made him say it.

He called you a slut.

You were sick of it. The image of Miya Osamu had corrupted your mind greatly and to hear his name come around the halls had burned embers of flames in your stomach. How dare he act as nothing happened? As if he wasn't the problem to the heartbreak of you and Atsumu?

He was distasteful.

You were sure that his intention was contaminated with filthy heeds, the proceeding plans to make your life Hell. You wished he would just go fuck himself because that's exactly what he deserved in this life. 

He was nothing but a troublemaker that forced you into his plans which bled with what was called 'fun'.

You simply couldn't understand his motive. It was strange how he told you it was for his brother and called you a slut but at the same time would press a kiss against your lips in front of a hundred students, it was manipulative. You were driven to tell the school council about this, however, it was too late.

Even the teachers were in the gossips of the students. In conclusion, this school was a shithole and you wanted to transfer badly.

But not without asking Osamu Miya what you had done wrong.

Your feet were made out of flames as you made a U-Turn. You needed to see Osamu. You demanded to ask him why. Why you? The question was inside waiting for so long you had to ask another time, to be another step closer to the way his psychological traits worked.

After all, being a predicament meant that no one would grasp what was going on in your mind but you ached to recognise what was going on in that capacity.

You were getting your answer as well.

Trudging in the classroom, you saw him being the only guy left in there. You knew he would be in here because he kissed you once again when he went in.

It was like he was waiting for you to arrive. You marched up to Osamu.

"What do you think you're doing?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why me?!"

All the words that were unimaginable to leave the lips of the pretty girl were officially leaving.

Osamu had his elbows perched up on the table, his digits meshed up in front of his lips. But from the edge of his lips, you saw the cunning smirk that dropped on his dark visage. It made him look more troublesome than he already was.

"You're a slut. I had to prove it to the world."

"I thought your objective was to stop me from hanging around your brother." you reasoned, furrowing your eyebrows.

He lowered his hands, his face turning much more serious. You knew you were in the sight of danger and even though you acknowledged that, you couldn't forgive him for making Atsumu to call you a 'slut'.

That drew the line and you were putting your foot down.

"Well it changed after I knew who you were."

It was it. You struck a slap across his face.

It didn't shock you the least you did that. It was for Atsumu and it was going against his own brother, but that didn't matter anymore.

Streaks of tears came down your face as you held in the sobs. Osamu's cheek was stained with your handmark which was pink like a print.

You should've realised then you fucked up.

You should've ran.

Sought help.

Nothing.

You just cried.

Osamu got up, knocking his chair down in the process. Suddenly, he grabbed your hand from across the table and pulled you close to his face.

You gasped, unable to do anything but widen your eyes. That's when it hit you, you were in danger by him but your legs stationed against the floor out of worry you perceived. He smiled softly and his fingers danced down you before making contact with your breast. 

You squealed and moved away immediately, feeling the table behind you make contact with the back of your knees.

He laughed at you.

What was funny?

OSAMU'S P.O.V.

He didn't comprehend how this craze had immersed itself on him. When it came, he felt so dominant in the sense that gaining consent didn't matter when it came to her . Osamu liked the idea of seeing her under him, humiliating her, beating her until she acquired a sequence of black flowers on her pure body. 

And after that, Osamu wanted to hold her and caress her with his filthy hands, tell her he loved her wholeheartedly. His actions proved nothing but repugnant to the society that took his side allegedly. They didn't know what went on under the black mask of the predicament.

Y/N'S P.O.V.

Being slut-shamed was one thing, but seeing the love of your life kiss another girl was another thing. It was like the whole thing was a setup and you were waiting for all the main characters to come up to you and tell you it was a prank. But when you were standing there and waiting for the horror to finish, it just continued as Atsumu pushed the girl against the locker, the banging of the metal making you realise this was in fact, true. 

"Do you like that?" he chuckled, roaming his hands down her body.

You shook your head and turned the other way, walking away in a fast pace. Regarding that really bruised your eyes that teared up relentlessly. That fucking Osamu had to ruin it all for you. For all you knew, that girl would've been you.

You walked up the staircase, feeling the wrath roam in your feet. The events of yesterday still were lingering in your mind. You were sure it was sexual harassment and you needed to file a complaint, but was there a point? Would anyone believe you?

Opening the door to the rooftop, you felt your escape had come. You often came here because of your Osamu trouble. You would usually cry it all out and go back to class after. But today was different. 

Suna was there.

He was looking over the wired fence that stopped you from going further, a vape pen in his mouth. You stood there, feet planted to the ground and staring. You had that aching desire to be alone here though he had interrupted that.

Suna glanced over at you, taking notice of your presence. "Oh, hi."

You nodded and walked over to him. He didn't say anything, just continued to vape.

You liked being around Suna, though. He was a serene soul that liked to do things independently preferably over having someone help him, revealing his poor grades as he repetitively said he would figure it out.

"How are you doing?" Suna asked after the awkward silence had passed. His green eyes reflected the trees that were in front of you guys. You didn't understand why he would ask you that. In fact, you expected him to leave because you were trouble.

"Why are you asking me that?"

He looked over at you, nothing hiding in his eyes. "What? You expected me to believe those rumours?"

It took a second for that to sink in as you gazed into his face. Did he just say he didn't believe them? You felt violated for a second as if you wanted him to believe it. But the way his lips curled up into a smile got to you. He didn't believe them.

"You don't believe them!" you laughed, the happiness echoing in your voice. His eyes widened slightly before he nodded calmly, indicating his personality more than he intended.

"I know you're not that type of person."

OSAMU'S P.O.V.

He was an absolute rage as he saw Y/N hug Suna who reluctantly hugged her back with an eye roll. Osamu and Suna were going to hang out on the rooftop during lunch but his obsession had made him spy on her. His best friend was disgusting. Suna knew Osamu liked her, so why was he hugging her? If he wanted a doll to wreck, he could go find his own! He couldn't play with his.

Maybe Osamu had to eliminate Suna. . .

"You know me and Y/N have a thing going on. Why are you trying to get in between us?"

Suna looked up at his best friend, shocked at how the statement fell from his mouth blatantly. Osamu was quite bold but to assume such things, shocked him. Then, he laughed it off, realising it was jealousy that his best friend was feeling.

"Y/N? Please!" he laughed. "I don't have a thing for her. You can keep her."

Osamu stared at him, unable to believe he would easily be able to have her. To be frank, it made him feel kind of defeated. "Y-You mean you don't like her?"

"Nahhh~ You can keep her as long as you take care of her." Suna's voice suddenly went dark. "I know you will, especially when these rumours are going around of her."

Suna made a terrible mistake of trusting Osamu with her pitiful soul.

"No, I'm not a slut!"

Your body rose from your bed, shaking like you were having a seizure and eyes seeping with tears of gold. Once again, the nightmares came to attack you. You were sick of them, you were sick of everything. Things were going too far and you were starting to think if fighting for your reputation was a good choice.

It sure didn't seem like it when it impacted you this heavily.

However, the tears stopped quickly when you looked at the edge of your bed. There was Atsumu.

Your lips curled into a smile. "A-Atsumu! When did you get here?!"

His face didn't vary, it was blank as if he held no more feelings towards you. It was quite understandable, considering what his brother had made out of you. But even if they were twins, you could never dare compare him to Osamu.

Osamu was horrid.

"I came here to get my hoodie. Give it."

Your teary eyes widened, unable to digest what Atsumu just said. His hoodie was the last you had of him and you couldn't understand he would ask for that. How else were you meant to cope?

"Atsumu. . ."

"I got practice soon, could you hurry up?" he interrupted, glancing away. It seemed like he was disgusted from seeing your face.

So, you were given no choice but to nod at his say. Walking to your closet, the sadness gnawed you away with what you were about to do. This time Atsumu was really going. You took the hoodie off the hanger and gave it back to Atsumu, who was already at the door of your bedroom, achingly ready to go. He couldn't bear to be here anymore, in the same room as you caused his heart to throb.

He didn't expect you to choose his brother over him.

Atsumu snatched the hoodie off you, about to leave. Your heart pressed against your chest again, telling you not to let him go again. 

Suddenly, you wrapped your arms around him, crying softly against his sturdy back. Oh, how you wished you could hold him like this without tears running down your artistic face. 

"What?" he sighed.

"Please, let me explain myself."

Atsumu turned around in the hug, his face telling you to let him go. And you did just as that. You knew when Atsumu was angry, he would go all out but if he was patient for you, it just meant that he still had last hope striving his insides. Something that would make you valid so you two could be together.

He was waiting for you to say something like that.

"You brother! It's him. He groped me, he keeps calling me a slut a-and he's spreading rumours! Please don't leave me." you cried.

Atsumu glared at you, his sudden desire vanishing. "Don't blame my brother for your own mistakes. You're delusional."

He angrily left your room, slamming the door in the process. Leaving you crying. Your face was used to this waterfall nowadays but that didn't soothe the pain that would crush itself into your inner self like some old friend ready to say hi.

The sobs left in perfect harmony. Atsumu didn't believe you, who did you have to smile up to anymore?

You turned around, ready to cry yourself out on a Saturday morning on your bed, but what was there nearly stopped your racing heartbeat altogether.

You gasped, hand slapping to your mouth. "W-What are you doing here?"

Osamu smiled. "Your room. . .it's so addicting, Y/N."

You didn't run out of your room but bolted out of there. Atsumu still had to be in your house. You needed to find him. No feelings mattered at the time. If Atsumu were to believe you, that would be enough.

Running down the stairs, you saw the hazel-eyed boy leaving with his hoodie in his hand. There was still time!

"Atsumu!" you screamed, clutching onto him. "Y-Your brother's in my room!"

Atsumu's glare hadn't vanished as he gave you another one, intensifying. "Don't be stupid, Y/N—"

"No! He really is! You don't have to talk to me anymore if he's not there!"

Atsumu looked around, thinking about it. There was no time to think when you were in this risk of a situation. You grabbed onto his hand, bringing him up the stairs with him trailing reluctantly.

But when you entered the room, Osamu was nowhere to be seen. Your breath hitched in your throat, eyes swelling at the cause of your room. What an idiot, you were such an idiot.

"You're hallucinating," he whispered and left again, annoyed. This time you didn't stop him because of the shock you brought onto yourself. You didn't know what to say as you looked in your room, your breathing becoming heavier. 

He had to be here! He spoke to you in this very room about how your room smelled addictive. 

Your heart dropped to your stomach when you felt air flowing onto your skin from next to you.

Understanding the situation already, more goosebumps came onto your skin. Not because of the air but because of what you discerned so effortlessly.

This was getting way out of hand. It was like every day you were granted with a new message from this boy. It was terrifying for anyone to be in this position that you were in.

You looked over to where the air was flowing.

Your window was wide open.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

thanks for 20k! 

also guys pls understand what atsumu's feeling before you comment something mean. that would be appreciated, thanks <3

"No, I'm not a slut!"

Your body rose from your bed, shaking like you were having a seizure and eyes seeping with tears of gold. Once again, the nightmares came to attack you. You were sick of them, you were sick of everything. Things were going too far and you were starting to think if fighting for your reputation was a good choice.

It sure didn't seem like it when it impacted you this heavily.

However, the tears stopped quickly when you looked at the edge of your bed. There was Atsumu.

Your lips curled into a smile. "A-Atsumu! When did you get here?!"

His face didn't vary, it was blank as if he held no more feelings towards you. It was quite understandable, considering what his brother had made out of you. But even if they were twins, you could never dare compare him to Osamu.

Osamu was horrid.

"I came here to get my hoodie. Give it."

Your teary eyes widened, unable to digest what Atsumu just said. His hoodie was the last you had of him and you couldn't understand he would ask for that. How else were you meant to cope?

"Atsumu. . ."

"I got practice soon, could you hurry up?" he interrupted, glancing away. It seemed like he was disgusted from seeing your face.

So, you were given no choice but to nod at his say. Walking to your closet, the sadness gnawed you away with what you were about to do. This time Atsumu was really going. You took the hoodie off the hanger and gave it back to Atsumu, who was already at the door of your bedroom, achingly ready to go. He couldn't bear to be here anymore, in the same room as you caused his heart to throb.

He didn't expect you to choose his brother over him.

Atsumu snatched the hoodie off you, about to leave. Your heart pressed against your chest again, telling you not to let him go again. 

Suddenly, you wrapped your arms around him, crying softly against his sturdy back. Oh, how you wished you could hold him like this without tears running down your artistic face. 

"What?" he sighed.

"Please, let me explain myself."

Atsumu turned around in the hug, his face telling you to let him go. And you did just as that. You knew when Atsumu was angry, he would go all out but if he was patient for you, it just meant that he still had last hope striving his insides. Something that would make you valid so you two could be together.

He was waiting for you to say something like that.

"You brother! It's him. He groped me, he keeps calling me a slut a-and he's spreading rumours! Please don't leave me." you cried.

Atsumu glared at you, his sudden desire vanishing. "Don't blame my brother for your own mistakes. You're delusional."

He angrily left your room, slamming the door in the process. Leaving you crying. Your face was used to this waterfall nowadays but that didn't soothe the pain that would crush itself into your inner self like some old friend ready to say hi.

The sobs left in perfect harmony. Atsumu didn't believe you, who did you have to smile up to anymore?

You turned around, ready to cry yourself out on a Saturday morning on your bed, but what was there nearly stopped your racing heartbeat altogether.

You gasped, hand slapping to your mouth. "W-What are you doing here?"

Osamu smiled. "Your room. . .it's so addicting, Y/N."

You didn't run out of your room but bolted out of there. Atsumu still had to be in your house. You needed to find him. No feelings mattered at the time. If Atsumu were to believe you, that would be enough.

Running down the stairs, you saw the hazel-eyed boy leaving with his hoodie in his hand. There was still time!

"Atsumu!" you screamed, clutching onto him. "Y-Your brother's in my room!"

Atsumu's glare hadn't vanished as he gave you another one, intensifying. "Don't be stupid, Y/N—"

"No! He really is! You don't have to talk to me anymore if he's not there!"

Atsumu looked around, thinking about it. There was no time to think when you were in this risk of a situation. You grabbed onto his hand, bringing him up the stairs with him trailing reluctantly.

But when you entered the room, Osamu was nowhere to be seen. Your breath hitched in your throat, eyes swelling at the cause of your room. What an idiot, you were such an idiot.

"You're hallucinating," he whispered and left again, annoyed. This time you didn't stop him because of the shock you brought onto yourself. You didn't know what to say as you looked in your room, your breathing becoming heavier. 

He had to be here! He spoke to you in this very room about how your room smelled addictive. 

Your heart dropped to your stomach when you felt air flowing onto your skin from next to you.

Understanding the situation already, more goosebumps came onto your skin. Not because of the air but because of what you discerned so effortlessly.

This was getting way out of hand. It was like every day you were granted with a new message from this boy. It was terrifying for anyone to be in this position that you were in.

You looked over to where the air was flowing.

Your window was wide open.

Every day you were woken up with fresh tears on your lovely visage. This was nothing new and you were essentially used to it, so that when you found tears streaming down your God-sculpted face, it didn't bother you as much as it should have.

Your work of art life was morphing into a horror story. Unable to brush off the fear that Osamu was given you, you were made sure that the front door and back door was always locked before you went to sleep. You made sure your mother was safe and that your windows were locked. If anything occurred to your mother, you would never forgive yourself.

When you went to school, you would bug about her protection. But once you saw Osamu was at school, your panic would go away for her because as long as he was here, he couldn't do anything to her.

Or could he?

He was that critical of a predicament you couldn't understand anything.

Today, you arrived at school earlier than usual, the hazy day furnishing you creeps as you entered the shadowy school building. It was eerily tranquil and you just had that feeling, you were going to be bumping into him.

Should you run?

Maybe it's not a good idea to go to school today. . .

You shook your head. You were at school today for the purpose of filing a complaint about Osamu. Your mind was basically made up about that because he had taken it too far.

Cruising down the tiled hallways, the confidence was growing invaded and your legs were quivering at the thoughts of him. He had done much for you to be emotionally stable at this point. You were worried about yourself and the perils your attractive face caused.

There was one more turn until you would reach your locker. You were praying on the inside, every way possible that he wouldn't be there, he wouldn't do anything, he wouldn't—

Goddamn it!

Your racing heartbeat stopped for a whole second before it started racing again. You were quaking in your shoes as you stared at Osamu, who remained where your locker was, waiting for you.

This was it.

He was going to do something.

Because you were shaking so hard, it was hard to move at the moment. You felt yourself frill up at the trauma from just looking at his face.

"Y/N! I was waiting for you. . ." Osamu's visage had eclipsed as he made his way over to you. You couldn't back away, you were quite simply just standing there, as if wanting to be attacked. Slowly but surely, he pinned your trembling hands against the wall behind you without your fight or yell for stop. It happened so quickly that you were ascertained crying from it all.

The way he touched you left bruises that were veiled to everyone but you. You were affected greatly by Osamu.

"Y-You're a psycho, Osamu! Let me go!" you finally yelled at him.

His eyes were half-lidded as a smile curled his lips upwards. "That's not what you said last time."

He sounded so confirmed, working to make you stupid. But you were further away from that. You were cloudless of the fact this boy had severe mental health issues and that they required to be gone quick.

"There was no last time!" you squealed. His face never hindered, which maintained the fear coursing down your spine. You were begging. "Leave me alone, please! I'm begging you!"

"Oh, I love seeing you beg."

Osamu's face scrolled down to your neck. At this, you sought to move back more—anything to elude him. However, there was no going anywhere though, he ambushed you.

No one could understand how you felt in that position, except you. It was like your voice had left you for better, you had no one to rescue you. . .you were alone.

His lips connected to your neck as your hands flew to his unyielding shoulders. You attempted to free yourself by forcing him off but simultaneously, he bit down on your neck.

A gasp emitted your lips, shocked and restricted from any movement. A lovebite. . .

"I get hard from seeing you in a short skirt, Y/N. You're so pretty and I just can't resist—" His hand reached to grab your ass, making your eyes widen. Your hold on Osamu was gone and you were starting to feel invalid in the danger. He got a hold of you, he won't let go.

I'm getting raped.

You got back into the moment before Osamu could do worse things to you. You weren't letting yourself scar even more from this situation.

"Osamu!"

You kneed him in the stomach and began skimming away, your breath growing oppressive. It felt like you needed to carry it individually from the mass weight it devised on you. Osamu clutched onto his stomach, a sardonic smile appearing on his leading features. He was sin in person, you were so positive of it.

"Stop it! This is gone too far!" you screamed at him. 

"Too far?" he asked. "Isn't this what you wanted, though? From my brother? It's the same thing!"

You couldn't hear anymore of his bullshit, you ran the other way, freeing yourself from his brainwashing speech. He was trying to make you stupid.

Your breathing had worsened as you reached the courtyard, crystal tears blurring your sinned vision in a way that looked so beautiful, yet so ugly.

Your arms held onto your knees, catching your breath as the tears fell down to the brick ground.

I love Atsumu, I love Atsumu, I love Atsumu.

❂

The sombre light entered your bedroom as you laid still in your bedroom, describing your dark melancholy. The events of today renewed in your mind like some disregarded music box you had the inability to fix. It was obvious from today that things had worsened.

And it was going to keep getting worse unless you do something about it.

Of course, today was your day to go tell the council, but you simply couldn't bring the determination after what had happened. You wanted to badly, you wanted to scream for help, but there was no energy left over.

You were drained.

Maybe tomorrow.

You stared at the enchanting moonlight, quite striking tonight in your eyes. 

Until.

Something blocked it.

Your eyes swelled when you saw a person at your window, feeling that you were suddenly glued in your spot on the bed.

The fact that you knew it was him proved that you were in deep shit. Your shoulders hunched as the creeps came to you like home. When was it going to stop?

Osamu unlocked your window with what you made out was a key. So he has a key to your window that you weren't aware of? You needed to scream, you needed to. But the curiosity was coming out of you to see what he was here for. 

He managed to open your window so composedly you were sure that if you were faced the other way right now, you wouldn't have noticed. Osamu slipped in and you observed him, staying still.

Today, you were glad that the moonlight was shining into your room for you to see what the predicament was doing.

Osamu let out a gentle sigh and then, rubbed his hands together. You predicted his day-to-day snarky smile on his face as he moved over to your dresser, right next to the window he jumped in from.

Your arms were wrapped around yourself, limiting the cold that was coming from outside and waiting to see what he was going to do. The grey-headed twin opened the top-left drawer, where your underwear was.

You bit your lip to not gasp.

Osamu rummaged through your underwear drawer and your eyes trailed down him, noticing something—a tent on his pants. Your eyes widened.

Known for being pure, it was like you were drenched with a different kind of enlightenment. The psychotic boy moved your black, lacy underwear to his nose, sniffing in the scent slowly as if to relish the satisfaction that completed him.

It was sick, disgusting, everything repulsive. But it got you stuck to the bed, at the same time, sweat dripping from your forehead. There was no way that he dared to do that.

Osamu smiled at the window for a second, in a daydream of some sort because of you. Then, he pulled down his pants, just enough for you to see his boxer piercing out with his erection. Paralysed with panic, you watched as the odd boy reached inside his boxers to take out his cock.

Your eyes were being sinned, second after second, your sanity bein exorcised in the very moment. He wrapped your lacy underwear around his dick before proceeding to pleasure himself with it.

The moonlight reflected tears on your beautiful hues that swam with nothing but darkness and submerged terror. Osamu jerked off willingly to your undergarment right in front of you—shameless.

"Y-Y/N~" he moaned into the dark.

The obsession was grasping him. . .or more like, he was grasping the obsession. He was captivated with you, he desired you and he couldn't live with himself that this was the way. But had he any other choice?

He comed against your black underwear, groaning happily at his accomplishment. The anger, tension, fear was rising in your chest. It took everything to not say anything or make a noise.

Consequently, he smiled once again, getting dressed properly and putting your underwear away. Your eyes were cursed with what you knew would scar you for life.

Osamu, then, turned around, meeting your bed.

You shut your eyes as quickly as probable, feeling your drenched face touch the cold, unsettling air. But it was no longer cold when he bent down to examine your face.

"She's so beautiful. . ." he said like a lovestruck teenager would. Given the context, this was nowhere near lovestruck, this was pure lunacy and he was thriving off of it. "Only if she could understand me."

Osamu closed the gap between your lips and it took every single cell and urge to not stop him. His soft lips spoked nothing but the same tongue of The Devil, painting the idea that you were his and only his with a simple salute. 

He moved out swiftly and turned around. 

You opened an eye to see Osamu leaving from your windowsill.


	3. TOKYO TOKYO!

It was on ordinary sight to see the grey-head twin cutting a human open in the dim lights of his basement. Osamu was no new suspect of this—killing lives, torturing. It had grew on him since his childhood, the secret aspect that he covered from everyone.

He knew if he told normal humans, they wouldn't concede. They wouldn't appreciate the pleasure and satisfaction that he would receive. Others would find it remotely disgusting but don't surgeons do the same thing? That's what unwound in Osamu's filthy head. He was a different type of person, unquestioning of his disturbing actions.

The muscled tissues were opened to the eyes and Osamu loved the look of the guts reflecting under the light bulb. He mixed his fingers around it, smiling insanely.

"Fucking whore."

His anger was suppressed for so long. He was keeping it all in, trying not to pull his hair out of frustration. It bothered him so much. His attachment to her was going up an unordinary amount. It needed to be stopped but it couldn't, for the pretty girl stitched her name onto his foul heart. 

But she was going to leave soon. . .

Just the thought of her magnificent self made Osamu whimper slightly. His eyes were wide, displaying his bloodshot eyes and an insane smile that mended on his thin lips. And when he thought about what it would be like to call her offensive names, slap her in the face, torture her like she was a doll, was what riled up his excitement.

He got hard.

The dead man's face was nothing to him as he whipped out his hardened member, with the gutful remains still covering his shaking hand. She had such a lustful impact on him as well as an emotional one. And she was going to leave soon? Never, he wouldn't let it happen.

Osamu stimulated his dick by wrapping his hand around it, going up and down in a motion that simply overjoyed him. He loved pleasuring himself to her, she was his guilty pleasure. He rolled his eyes back.

"Y/N~" he spoke with the moans leaving his lips

At the same time as jerking off, Osamu tried to think of a plan to make her stay with him.

Forever.

"Darling, weren't you going to tell me something about a boy at school? I'm really concern—"

"It's okay, Mum! I'm really excited to go move to Tokyo. Where are we going to stay?" you asked. You frantically cuddled into the lap of your mother. Honestly, you were so excited to go to Tokyo, away from all these weird, country folks. You deserved a change, going there would be a good one and you sought to figure out a new life there.

Your mother furrowed her eyebrows at you but shifted her expression when she saw how happy you were about moving. "We're going to stay at Yaku-kun's house for a bit until we find a place."

Sitting up at the name, a gasp withdrew your lips. You never heard that name for so long.

Yaku was a childhood friend of yours, someone you often visited when your family could afford the time to. And he was the perfect best friend. He knew everything about you and vice versa. You hadn't caught up, however. But you would be able to soon.

In a week.

"Really?"

"Yes, dear." your mother smiled as she pinched your cheeks.

Finally, you would be away from a psychopath, a fresh start.

Or so you thought.

The stares were getting worse around you as you lost yourself in them under the heavy rain. They were all disgusted, still disgusted at what 'you' did. Breaking Atsumu's heart? 

This is the dilemma with society. They only look at the guy's side of the story and feel sympathy for him but when it comes to the girl's side, moreover, the truth. No one will feel anything for her.

She's forced to emotionally heal herself, ignore it.

You already cleaned out your locker yesterday and it looked that because of the people that saw it, it was spread around that you were moving. However, no one asked, no one cared. They were all in it for the drama.

You exited the school on your last day, a small smile mending your lips at how this was your last day here. It was raining too, so the looks that you were getting were a little concealed as you walked in the bare rain.

Tomorrow your family was bringing your required items to Tokyo and then it would be all there. You talked to Yaku last night and he was seemingly quite eager to have you over. He was talking about how you could take the position as volleyball manager and that will benefit you to get a lot of friends.

"But don't forget me when you get popular." was what you remembered him saying.

You laughed at him for that.

"Hey."

You turned around, too much into your world that you jumped at who would call you in the rain.

"Oh, hey, Suna." you greeted softly.

Suna walked alongside you, not speaking for a while. You didn't say anything either. You walked with him too.

"I thought you had practice," you said, uncomfy with the loud silence.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. But it's your last day?"

"You knew?"

"I overheard the teachers saying that the school's visual was leaving, so it could only mean you, right?" Suna said. He was sort of sardonic about it.

You nodded, beginning to hate that claim. The fact that everyone got to know you because you were pretty was an unsettling sensation because as soon as you did something wrong, there would be everyone turning their backs to you. Saying that you thought you could do what you wanted because you were visually appealing.

Most were fake, the people. They didn't get to know the truly nice girl you were.

"Well, yeah."

"Where are you moving to?" he asked.

People around you were looking at you and Suna. But you didn't even care anymore.

"I'm moving to Tokyo."

He widened his eyes and looked down at you, in shock. "Really? So you're gonna be a big city girl now?"

You laughed it out, the discomfort heard in your voice.

"That's—hm. . .do you know anyone there?" he continued.

You genuinely didn't comprehend why he was trying to talk to you. Maybe he just felt bad after everything that you went through? That's what you could feel from the way the middle blocker spoke to you.

"My childhood friend is there. I might become his volleyball club's manager, so make it to Nationals, will ya?" you responded, knocking into his shoulder playfully.

The boy softly smiled with his eyes closed. "Sure."

You guys continued to walk down the pathway and turned a right, wordlessly, where there was no one in the barren streets. You had a few more turns until you would make it home and then you would be gone within twenty-four hours. The end of this rollercoaster was coming so soon.

"Hey. . ." Suna tugged you closer by the arm.

You immediately moved your hand away, harsh from the touch. After what Osamu did to you, having another male to touch you without permission, bothered you.

"Sorry, it's just—"

"It's fine. Just hear me out." he interrupted blankly. 

It was hard to see through the rain that drenched both of you. Suna looked left and right before stopping under a tree in the middle of the street. He backed you against a tall fence and you freaked out, simply getting horrible memories on what this did to you in the past.

You could still feel Osamu's touch on you.

"W-What? Are you gonna do something to me? I'm sorry, please let me go."

He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head at you.

"A-Are you okay? I wasn't going to do anything, Y/N." he answered. The rain was spilling through the tree branches at both of you. There weren't people around for you to scream for help. Your heart was racing, you couldn't move at the moment—just like with Osamu.

Suna's eyes pierced through the cloudiness. "Hey. . .I promise I wouldn't do anything like that to you, Y/N. Calm down for me."

"It's easier said than done, Suna. What if you—"

He sharply looked into your eyes.

"Y/N, if I had those intentions, I would've done it so many times by now. I would've made you break down, I would make you humiliated and I would make you cry from just being around you." Suna intervened.

That hit closer to home than expected.

You nodded at him, trying to ignore how closely that was related to Osamu in many distinct ways. You shook your head slowly and pacified your nerves from acting up. Suna appeared to have something to tell you and it was important from the way he had to stop you in the middle of the dark rain.

Suna lunged into his pocket and pulled out something. Then, without letting it get wet in the rain, he turned you around and placed it inside your bag. You placed your palms onto the tall fence of a house in front of you, wondering what the hell he was putting in your bag. 

Your suspicions rose.

"What is it?"

"It's from Atsumu. Open it when you get back home, okay?" Suna said, zipping up your bag again. "He was too prideful to come give it to you. . .I can't believe you love him."

You smiled at the thought of it. He didn't give up on you, did he? Atsumu was still thinking about you.

Your butterflies rose, even more, when Suna suddenly bound his arms around you out of the blue.

You gasped at the touch, welcoming the uncomfortable feeling but he didn't let you go once. His face scrolled to your cheek.

"I can't believe I love you too. . ."

Your eyes widened at an impossible rate, feeling your heart deaden at his words. At first, the words weren't easily taken by you but they were sinking into your skin like the tiny droplets of the rain.

Tears left your eyes, realising how big of a deal this was. Especially when his best friend was involved with you and you loved Atsumu, he must've had to stand there and be okay with everything. Suna had more going on than them.

"Can I kiss you once? Before you leave?" he asked.

You turned around and cupped his face, before moving it to your own lips.

Sure you didn't mean the kiss, he knew that too but for his own satisfaction before you left. . .

Suna pushed you against the fence as he pushed his tongue into you. His grip on your waist tightened and you could sense all the concealed emotions presenting themself into your mouth. You were away with it. He was able to take your breath away.

And then he pulled out, out of breath from the heated kiss.

"Have fun at your new school. I'll miss you. . .a lot." he said, a soft smile appearing on his face.

"Wait, don't leave." The words left your mouth without thinking but he nodded at you. 

"I'm sure you have a lot of packing to do. Please don't forget me. I'll always be here for you to talk to, okay?" Suna patted your head.

The tears left again from your eyes, your only real friend that trusted you, loved you. He didn't dare believe any of those rumours. Suna was a good person in heart. He may not show it out, but deep down, he was caring and overlooked.

"O-Okay. Bye, Suna."

He leaned down to kiss your head once more and then walked down the street.

You felt his sadness from where you were and the damn rain had to add to the effect of his lonely self. It hurt that you couldn't love him back. You understood him, how he felt with this one-sided love. It was crude, it would make you scared of the word 'love' and initiate a certain sense of a mental breakdown.

He was going to be compelled to put up with it for a while.

"Fuck." you whispered through the rain when he was gone. 

You felt so bad for him.

But there was nothing you could do about it. If you agreed to date him, it wouldn't be fair. You didn't love him, you couldn't attain feelings like that easily. Suna understood it too and that's why, he let you go.

Then, you remembered the note he gave you.

You got the letter out, putting your head over it so no rain would make contact with it. It was supposedly from Atsumu and you were beginning to get so curious as to what it was inside the letter. An apology? Gratitude you were leaving?

But it seemed that the tears flowed heavier more when you read it.

The stares were getting worse around you as you lost yourself in them under the heavy rain. They were all disgusted, still disgusted at what 'you' did. Breaking Atsumu's heart? 

This is the dilemma with society. They only look at the guy's side of the story and feel sympathy for him but when it comes to the girl's side, moreover, the truth. No one will feel anything for her.

She's forced to emotionally heal herself, ignore it.

You already cleaned out your locker yesterday and it looked that because of the people that saw it, it was spread around that you were moving. However, no one asked, no one cared. They were all in it for the drama.

You exited the school on your last day, a small smile mending your lips at how this was your last day here. It was raining too, so the looks that you were getting were a little concealed as you walked in the bare rain.

Tomorrow your family was bringing your required items to Tokyo and then it would be all there. You talked to Yaku last night and he was seemingly quite eager to have you over. He was talking about how you could take the position as volleyball manager and that will benefit you to get a lot of friends.

"But don't forget me when you get popular." was what you remembered him saying.

You laughed at him for that.

"Hey."

You turned around, too much into your world that you jumped at who would call you in the rain.

"Oh, hey, Suna." you greeted softly.

Suna walked alongside you, not speaking for a while. You didn't say anything either. You walked with him too.

"I thought you had practice," you said, uncomfy with the loud silence.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. But it's your last day?"

"You knew?"

"I overheard the teachers saying that the school's visual was leaving, so it could only mean you, right?" Suna said. He was sort of sardonic about it.

You nodded, beginning to hate that claim. The fact that everyone got to know you because you were pretty was an unsettling sensation because as soon as you did something wrong, there would be everyone turning their backs to you. Saying that you thought you could do what you wanted because you were visually appealing.

Most were fake, the people. They didn't get to know the truly nice girl you were.

"Well, yeah."

"Where are you moving to?" he asked.

People around you were looking at you and Suna. But you didn't even care anymore.

"I'm moving to Tokyo."

He widened his eyes and looked down at you, in shock. "Really? So you're gonna be a big city girl now?"

You laughed it out, the discomfort heard in your voice.

"That's—hm. . .do you know anyone there?" he continued.

You genuinely didn't comprehend why he was trying to talk to you. Maybe he just felt bad after everything that you went through? That's what you could feel from the way the middle blocker spoke to you.

"My childhood friend is there. I might become his volleyball club's manager, so make it to Nationals, will ya?" you responded, knocking into his shoulder playfully.

The boy softly smiled with his eyes closed. "Sure."

You guys continued to walk down the pathway and turned a right, wordlessly, where there was no one in the barren streets. You had a few more turns until you would make it home and then you would be gone within twenty-four hours. The end of this rollercoaster was coming so soon.

"Hey. . ." Suna tugged you closer by the arm.

You immediately moved your hand away, harsh from the touch. After what Osamu did to you, having another male to touch you without permission, bothered you.

"Sorry, it's just—"

"It's fine. Just hear me out." he interrupted blankly. 

It was hard to see through the rain that drenched both of you. Suna looked left and right before stopping under a tree in the middle of the street. He backed you against a tall fence and you freaked out, simply getting horrible memories on what this did to you in the past.

You could still feel Osamu's touch on you.

"W-What? Are you gonna do something to me? I'm sorry, please let me go."

He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head at you.

"A-Are you okay? I wasn't going to do anything, Y/N." he answered. The rain was spilling through the tree branches at both of you. There weren't people around for you to scream for help. Your heart was racing, you couldn't move at the moment—just like with Osamu.

Suna's eyes pierced through the cloudiness. "Hey. . .I promise I wouldn't do anything like that to you, Y/N. Calm down for me."

"It's easier said than done, Suna. What if you—"

He sharply looked into your eyes.

"Y/N, if I had those intentions, I would've done it so many times by now. I would've made you break down, I would make you humiliated and I would make you cry from just being around you." Suna intervened.

That hit closer to home than expected.

You nodded at him, trying to ignore how closely that was related to Osamu in many distinct ways. You shook your head slowly and pacified your nerves from acting up. Suna appeared to have something to tell you and it was important from the way he had to stop you in the middle of the dark rain.

Suna lunged into his pocket and pulled out something. Then, without letting it get wet in the rain, he turned you around and placed it inside your bag. You placed your palms onto the tall fence of a house in front of you, wondering what the hell he was putting in your bag. 

Your suspicions rose.

"What is it?"

"It's from Atsumu. Open it when you get back home, okay?" Suna said, zipping up your bag again. "He was too prideful to come give it to you. . .I can't believe you love him."

You smiled at the thought of it. He didn't give up on you, did he? Atsumu was still thinking about you.

Your butterflies rose, even more, when Suna suddenly bound his arms around you out of the blue.

You gasped at the touch, welcoming the uncomfortable feeling but he didn't let you go once. His face scrolled to your cheek.

"I can't believe I love you too. . ."

Your eyes widened at an impossible rate, feeling your heart deaden at his words. At first, the words weren't easily taken by you but they were sinking into your skin like the tiny droplets of the rain.

Tears left your eyes, realising how big of a deal this was. Especially when his best friend was involved with you and you loved Atsumu, he must've had to stand there and be okay with everything. Suna had more going on than them.

"Can I kiss you once? Before you leave?" he asked.

You turned around and cupped his face, before moving it to your own lips.

Sure you didn't mean the kiss, he knew that too but for his own satisfaction before you left. . .

Suna pushed you against the fence as he pushed his tongue into you. His grip on your waist tightened and you could sense all the concealed emotions presenting themself into your mouth. You were away with it. He was able to take your breath away.

And then he pulled out, out of breath from the heated kiss.

"Have fun at your new school. I'll miss you. . .a lot." he said, a soft smile appearing on his face.

"Wait, don't leave." The words left your mouth without thinking but he nodded at you. 

"I'm sure you have a lot of packing to do. Please don't forget me. I'll always be here for you to talk to, okay?" Suna patted your head.

The tears left again from your eyes, your only real friend that trusted you, loved you. He didn't dare believe any of those rumours. Suna was a good person in heart. He may not show it out, but deep down, he was caring and overlooked.

"O-Okay. Bye, Suna."

He leaned down to kiss your head once more and then walked down the street.

You felt his sadness from where you were and the damn rain had to add to the effect of his lonely self. It hurt that you couldn't love him back. You understood him, how he felt with this one-sided love. It was crude, it would make you scared of the word 'love' and initiate a certain sense of a mental breakdown.

He was going to be compelled to put up with it for a while.

"Fuck." you whispered through the rain when he was gone. 

You felt so bad for him.

But there was nothing you could do about it. If you agreed to date him, it wouldn't be fair. You didn't love him, you couldn't attain feelings like that easily. Suna understood it too and that's why, he let you go.

Then, you remembered the note he gave you.

You got the letter out, putting your head over it so no rain would make contact with it. It was supposedly from Atsumu and you were beginning to get so curious as to what it was inside the letter. An apology? Gratitude you were leaving?

But it seemed that the tears flowed heavier more when you read it.

hey,

this is formal of me to do but i can't face you right now. i know you understand that too. but i just wanted to let you know that before you leave, i won't forget you.

you taught me so many things, made me sides of a person i couldn't see before, how bad people can be just because they were pretty, it gave me more knowledge on how to tackle things like that in my life. i may not know how to do it now, but i will soon.

i loved you genuinely, i will admit to that. you made me happy too.

thanks for that, i seriously won't forget that.

hope you do well at your new school.

\- tsumu

He got it all wrong.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

THIS CHAPTER IS SO BAD DJKHBADDS

The stares were getting worse around you as you lost yourself in them under the heavy rain. They were all disgusted, still disgusted at what 'you' did. Breaking Atsumu's heart? 

This is the dilemma with society. They only look at the guy's side of the story and feel sympathy for him but when it comes to the girl's side, moreover, the truth. No one will feel anything for her.

She's forced to emotionally heal herself, ignore it.

You already cleaned out your locker yesterday and it looked that because of the people that saw it, it was spread around that you were moving. However, no one asked, no one cared. They were all in it for the drama.

You exited the school on your last day, a small smile mending your lips at how this was your last day here. It was raining too, so the looks that you were getting were a little concealed as you walked in the bare rain.

Tomorrow your family was bringing your required items to Tokyo and then it would be all there. You talked to Yaku last night and he was seemingly quite eager to have you over. He was talking about how you could take the position as volleyball manager and that will benefit you to get a lot of friends.

"But don't forget me when you get popular." was what you remembered him saying.

You laughed at him for that.

"Hey."

You turned around, too much into your world that you jumped at who would call you in the rain.

"Oh, hey, Suna." you greeted softly.

Suna walked alongside you, not speaking for a while. You didn't say anything either. You walked with him too.

"I thought you had practice," you said, uncomfy with the loud silence.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. But it's your last day?"

"You knew?"

"I overheard the teachers saying that the school's visual was leaving, so it could only mean you, right?" Suna said. He was sort of sardonic about it.

You nodded, beginning to hate that claim. The fact that everyone got to know you because you were pretty was an unsettling sensation because as soon as you did something wrong, there would be everyone turning their backs to you. Saying that you thought you could do what you wanted because you were visually appealing.

Most were fake, the people. They didn't get to know the truly nice girl you were.

"Well, yeah."

"Where are you moving to?" he asked.

People around you were looking at you and Suna. But you didn't even care anymore.

"I'm moving to Tokyo."

He widened his eyes and looked down at you, in shock. "Really? So you're gonna be a big city girl now?"

You laughed it out, the discomfort heard in your voice.

"That's—hm. . .do you know anyone there?" he continued.

You genuinely didn't comprehend why he was trying to talk to you. Maybe he just felt bad after everything that you went through? That's what you could feel from the way the middle blocker spoke to you.

"My childhood friend is there. I might become his volleyball club's manager, so make it to Nationals, will ya?" you responded, knocking into his shoulder playfully.

The boy softly smiled with his eyes closed. "Sure."

You guys continued to walk down the pathway and turned a right, wordlessly, where there was no one in the barren streets. You had a few more turns until you would make it home and then you would be gone within twenty-four hours. The end of this rollercoaster was coming so soon.

"Hey. . ." Suna tugged you closer by the arm.

You immediately moved your hand away, harsh from the touch. After what Osamu did to you, having another male to touch you without permission, bothered you.

"Sorry, it's just—"

"It's fine. Just hear me out." he interrupted blankly. 

It was hard to see through the rain that drenched both of you. Suna looked left and right before stopping under a tree in the middle of the street. He backed you against a tall fence and you freaked out, simply getting horrible memories on what this did to you in the past.

You could still feel Osamu's touch on you.

"W-What? Are you gonna do something to me? I'm sorry, please let me go."

He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head at you.

"A-Are you okay? I wasn't going to do anything, Y/N." he answered. The rain was spilling through the tree branches at both of you. There weren't people around for you to scream for help. Your heart was racing, you couldn't move at the moment—just like with Osamu.

Suna's eyes pierced through the cloudiness. "Hey. . .I promise I wouldn't do anything like that to you, Y/N. Calm down for me."

"It's easier said than done, Suna. What if you—"

He sharply looked into your eyes.

"Y/N, if I had those intentions, I would've done it so many times by now. I would've made you break down, I would make you humiliated and I would make you cry from just being around you." Suna intervened.

That hit closer to home than expected.

You nodded at him, trying to ignore how closely that was related to Osamu in many distinct ways. You shook your head slowly and pacified your nerves from acting up. Suna appeared to have something to tell you and it was important from the way he had to stop you in the middle of the dark rain.

Suna lunged into his pocket and pulled out something. Then, without letting it get wet in the rain, he turned you around and placed it inside your bag. You placed your palms onto the tall fence of a house in front of you, wondering what the hell he was putting in your bag. 

Your suspicions rose.

"What is it?"

"It's from Atsumu. Open it when you get back home, okay?" Suna said, zipping up your bag again. "He was too prideful to come give it to you. . .I can't believe you love him."

You smiled at the thought of it. He didn't give up on you, did he? Atsumu was still thinking about you.

Your butterflies rose, even more, when Suna suddenly bound his arms around you out of the blue.

You gasped at the touch, welcoming the uncomfortable feeling but he didn't let you go once. His face scrolled to your cheek.

"I can't believe I love you too. . ."

Your eyes widened at an impossible rate, feeling your heart deaden at his words. At first, the words weren't easily taken by you but they were sinking into your skin like the tiny droplets of the rain.

Tears left your eyes, realising how big of a deal this was. Especially when his best friend was involved with you and you loved Atsumu, he must've had to stand there and be okay with everything. Suna had more going on than them.

"Can I kiss you once? Before you leave?" he asked.

You turned around and cupped his face, before moving it to your own lips.

Sure you didn't mean the kiss, he knew that too but for his own satisfaction before you left. . .

Suna pushed you against the fence as he pushed his tongue into you. His grip on your waist tightened and you could sense all the concealed emotions presenting themself into your mouth. You were away with it. He was able to take your breath away.

And then he pulled out, out of breath from the heated kiss.

"Have fun at your new school. I'll miss you. . .a lot." he said, a soft smile appearing on his face.

"Wait, don't leave." The words left your mouth without thinking but he nodded at you. 

"I'm sure you have a lot of packing to do. Please don't forget me. I'll always be here for you to talk to, okay?" Suna patted your head.

The tears left again from your eyes, your only real friend that trusted you, loved you. He didn't dare believe any of those rumours. Suna was a good person in heart. He may not show it out, but deep down, he was caring and overlooked.

"O-Okay. Bye, Suna."

He leaned down to kiss your head once more and then walked down the street.

You felt his sadness from where you were and the damn rain had to add to the effect of his lonely self. It hurt that you couldn't love him back. You understood him, how he felt with this one-sided love. It was crude, it would make you scared of the word 'love' and initiate a certain sense of a mental breakdown.

He was going to be compelled to put up with it for a while.

"Fuck." you whispered through the rain when he was gone. 

You felt so bad for him.

But there was nothing you could do about it. If you agreed to date him, it wouldn't be fair. You didn't love him, you couldn't attain feelings like that easily. Suna understood it too and that's why, he let you go.

Then, you remembered the note he gave you.

You got the letter out, putting your head over it so no rain would make contact with it. It was supposedly from Atsumu and you were beginning to get so curious as to what it was inside the letter. An apology? Gratitude you were leaving?

But it seemed that the tears flowed heavier more when you read it.

**hey,**

**this is formal of me to do but i can't face you right now. i know you understand that too. but i just wanted to let you know that before you leave, i won't forget you.**

**you taught me so many things, made me sides of a person i couldn't see before, how bad people can be just because they were pretty, it gave me more knowledge on how to tackle things like that in my life. i may not know how to do it now, but i will soon.**

**i loved you genuinely, i will admit to that. you made me happy too.**

**thanks for that, i seriously won't forget that.**

**hope you do well at your new school.**

**\- tsumu**

He got it all wrong.

Settling a foot onto the Yaku's threshold was something you never expected in years to come, but here you were, about to go into his house and settle your life. He waited eagerly for you on the other side, a bright, shining as well as his signature smile painted on his face.

And that was enough to charge you too. To see your childhood friend after all this time, brought back many memories from when he was in Hyogo with you. Those times where you didn't need to worry about anything.

"Yakkun!" you squealed, running into his open arms.

Although you were discomforted at the touch, you put it away for the sake that you haven't seen Yaku in so long.

"Y/N." he said back and you could hear the sadness in his voice. Because at the end of the day, you were the number one friend he hoped to see for a very long time. And once again you were here to see him.

"They're still like two peas in a pod." your heard his Dad say. The flutter of agreements followed his statement as you grinned at Yaku. He had a fresh layer of pink on his cheeks, complimenting the colour of his volleyball uniform. And his embarrassment from his Dad he tried to hide.

"You have volleyball practice?" you asked him.

The older boy nodded and then latched his hand onto your wrist.

"Is it okay if I take her with me?" he asked your mother, without asking you permission either. He knew though, you would say yes anyway.

You smiled as you watched the eager face of Yaku, waiting for your mother's response. She looked over at your Dad and then at you. You guys did have a lot of moving things to do, well not that much as most of your things were still in Hyogo. However, you did have some things to move into Yaku's house.

"Why not?"

"We'll take care of things here." your Dad assured.

❂

"And this is Kuroo!" Yaku concluded, gesturing towards a tall boy with messy hair.

They all gawked at you like they haven't seen a girl before, which was quite tragic for them to be frank. Especially the one with a buzz cut, his eyes were bulging out of his head at you, making you uncomfortable. That's when a blonde boy hit him at the back of the head.

"Stop staring."

"Sorry." he said, straightening himself up again.

You let out a soft giggle. They were seriously a bunch of dorks, you could visualize the fun you were going to have with them.

And then waved at them. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Y/N."

"Yeah, Yaku's been talking about you since you were going to move here." Kai said, earning a glare from Yaku.

You glanced over at him for his response but he simply froze up for a second. He couldn't even talk from the embarrassment but managed.

"Well, I'm sorry I was excited for my best friend to come over." he grumbled.

You patted his head with a light smile on your face, trying to ease the situation. "Don't worry, I was excited to come as well."

He smiled back and moved into the touch slowly, relishing in the head pat. It seemed that these boys acted like actual cats.

"So, what do you think about becoming manager?" Kuroo questioned, changing the subject into something more questionable.

"Oh, um," you revoked your hand from Yaku. "I'll take the job!"

"Really?" Kuroo's eyes widened.

"Why not?" 

And that was enough for the boys to let out an uproar of excitement.

Popularity was only chosen to be alongside some people in the terms of the ruthless society which would wave good riddance at people who would not fit into their sky-high standards. It was not as bad as what it was like at Inarizaki was what you could say when you entered the halls of Nekoma High.

Sure, people were gaped by your beauty, they would try to get a second look as you walked past the morning hallways but it was nothing to the inevitable fangirling you would get at Inarizaki that would reel toxicity. You were sick of that shit. Coming here, was like a vacation from the unnamed complex from Inarizaki and you were glad it was that way. You could relax...

Yaku grabbed your hand to shake you out of your thoughts. You smiled at your foolishness, turning back to him.

"This is your classroom." he said. The uncomfortableness was on his face, it was obvious he wasn't used to the fact that people kept looking at you guys. Eyes of many different people, so much it was hard to detect he was among them.

❂

Lunchtime flooded by with ease, your day getting lucky from the amount of friends you made. And although it was because you were pretty, there was no fakeness coming from the gaps of these students' lips. They genuinely wanted to make friends with you. Disappointing that this wouldn't last forever...

Yaku was dragging you by the hand during breaktime, as if trying to pry you from the many people that were calling your name with excitement. You were a hit at this school, agreed by many.

"Whoa, whoa! Yakkun, calm down!" you laughed as he went off in a full-blown sprint down the hallways. It was new of Yaku to act possessive over you but he couldn't help it when everyone was clawing at you and disrespecting your personal space. You were being respectful to others, smiling as you usually were but them—they would just try to invade your space.

"Sorry." he said blankly, turning another right down a hallway. Now there was no one to be seen here and the familiar sounds of the volleyball gym resonated in your ear. Familiar sounds with memories running with black tar spilling in the toxicity that drained them. Osamu Miya immediately became a thought inside your head. Why? Why when you were trying to break free from the spell he had cursed sourly on you?

"Today's your first day as manager, how do you feel?" Yaku asked, changing the subject.

You tried to flash him a smile, but it was like doing the impossible because of how much he had affected you. PTSD was its finest.

"Y-Yeah," you nodded and walked into the gym beside you.

Yaku furrowed his eyebrows for a second, confused by your answer. However, he opted to follow you in to practice. While he got changed, you said hi to the members.

"Y/N-chan! Nice to see you again." Kuroo said, crinkling his eyes and smiling. God, how he resembled a cat so hard.

And it wasn't just him. Majority of the team did, especially Kenma. You ignored the sudden chills you got as Yaku placed a hand on your shoulder. It felt like Osamu touched you...You shook your head and continued to get your little introductory session finished. 

Getting to know the ropes wasn't that hard, it was done within a few minutes and you were starting to get used to how things worked in the volleyball team. Of course, the coach had showed you all of this, with the voluntary sayings from his co-coach.

You took notes of the boys' playing skills, finding that Nekoma were quite defensive when they played, thanks to strong middle blockers—could you call Lev strong? They were a great team that knew and understood each other's weaknesses, affecting the way they played. They made sure that they were guiding each other throughout.

RING.

Practice was close to ending when you jumped at the ringing in your pocket. The team had shouted again for their win in the tournament within themselves but stopped abruptly when your phone decided to be loud. You nodded at them with a small smile, excusing yourself from the gym, unsure if this was even allowed. Could you take calls during club activities?

It didn't matter, anyways. Once you saw who was on the Caller ID, it was a must that you take the phone call.

"Why is he calling me?" you wondered, swiping your phone screen with curiosity. You pierced your ringing phone, undoubtedly not ready to pick up the phone. What happened that day reminded you of his feelings, still evident for you.

"I can't believe I love you too. . ."

Shaking your head, you answered the ringing phone. You had to. You had to answer the call because he was still your friend at the end of the day.

"Hey." you said with a shaky tone.

"Y/N. . ."

"How are you?" you asked, forcing a smile on your face as you spotted Yaku walked out of the gym, his eyes steering left and right for you. That's when he saw you there, against the wall, talking with the fake joy dripping into the other end of the phone call.

"I'm doing okay. We're all kind of sad that you are gone. I hope you're doing good, there. In Tokyo. . .I miss you, a lot. There's nothing I can do about it."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I wish it didn't have to happen this way." you answered him. You could feel his pain in his voice. He was just very, not Suna. Yaku walked up to you, raising an eyebrow. You nodded at Yaku, acknowledging him.

"It's—yeah. You're okay, right? Because of Atsumu and stuff?"

The mention of Atsumu made a sob come up to your throat. No one knew about the pain that you were feeling because you were hiding it all under. You didn't want to think about Atsumu but he seemed to be all you were thinking about. You should move on, but that was another decision itself. It was a hard one, not to mention.

"I'm getting over it." you said.

Suna sighed. "You're not. I have no idea what's going on between you and the twins, but fix your shit, Y/N. He can't forgive you because he doesn't understand a shit thing that goes on in your life. Remember how much you had to suffer because of him here? This motherfucker didn't help you at all, he made it worse. He purposely made everything worse because he lost. It doesn't look like it but he has an inferiority complex. He's trying to show you that he's so much better by making out with other girls, even though you did something that wasn't even true. But on the inside, he's crying as much as you—"

"Oh God, don't paint that picture inside my head." you laughed, the tears dripping down with no relent. 

Yaku's eyes widened and quickly grabbed your hand to comfort you. You looked at him and chewed on your lip, trying not to let a sob come through. You didn't want Suna to hear. He already was going through a lot with you not returning his love, you understand how that felt so you didn't want to make his burden worse. It would be easier if you didn't cry, for everyone.

Except Yaku.

He was breaking from seeing you cry.

"I have to or else your dumbass will keep on getting your heartbroken. Don't be stupid, Y/N. Get over it. Heal yourself. Finish school, find someone who's better than him. You need to show him that he missed out even when you begged for him."

Centring on school and being a good student by fair means or foul had flooded to the end of the list of priorities Osamu had. Why was this the case? We all knew. 

He was submerged into the abysses of his fixation, eyes wondering around a black room filled with portraits of you that dimmed his lunatic mind. Osamu was obsessed. That's the only way he could put it and many others if they were to see the live monstrosity he had attained. 

This monster, he wanted to see you again, he wanted to humiliate you every chance he got but you were gone to his deadening grief.

This monster, he was cutting open another body with his hands cloaked with guts. It was a random female that he found going on a late-night jog. This unfortunate woman. Out of all hands, she ought to end up with his and now, laid dead right in front of his deranged self getting cut out. 

Her spirit roamed the room, crying her phantom tears, abundant of sadness that could fill a dry dam with a lifetime supply of water. She was about to get married the next week. . . 

These tears were too pitiful to reach his ill ears.

"Fucking slut." he hissed as he accidentally cut a tiny bit of his finger. He retrieved his finger from the demised body and shook it, the air somehow passing through the pain. 

Upon seeing his own blood shed from him, he began breaking down so abruptly. This was unexplainable, seeing that the dead body should be crying from the way it dreadfully surged with blood and guts.

The knife in his hand fell onto the body with a splat as his legs felt like noodles in front of the corpse. Osamu fell to the spot in a passive heap, his eyes tearing with what could be seen as sadness to the eyes of others. 

If you were to see this, you would call it insanity.

"Why did you have to leave, Y/N?" he asked, tears gliding down his pale cheeks. His eyes were widened and his heart throbbed with pain. He missed you. 

For goodness sake, he was a human too. He ached to see you so badly but you left without him. 

Osamu felt left out, no one was on his side anymore. 

"So, let's say that you loved this girl, Kuroo." you told him as you guys were walking around the hallways, him wanting you to get to Yaku's home safely. Yaku had ended up with after school detention for hitting Lev in front of a teacher which was to no avail, not a surprise to any of the members of the volleyball team. However, your childhood best friend was about to kill Lev upon getting a detention. His excuse was that Lev was being too dumb.

"But the girl was in love with someone else and you knew—what would you do then?"

Kuroo stared at you, furrowing his eyebrows. You felt the regret tugging at you as his eyes bored into yours, obviously shocked at the way you phrased the question. Maybe you shouldn't have said anything. You were only trying to get an idea for what Suna could be feeling right now.

"I'd do anything to make her mine. Literally anything—you okay?"

Anything to make her mine. It reminded you of things you didn't want to be reminded of and with that you shut off the conversation with ease

"I-I, nevermind." you embarked to smile. 

He was persistent.

"Did I remind of something?" Kuroo moved in to touch you.

You moved off, even though he just meant in a friendly manner. He just wanted to comfort you like a friend but the movement was really corrupting your insides. He was constantly in your head, whether you wanted it or not. It was true, Osamu had created a special imprint in your head that you would not get out of your head for days.

"I'm sorry, Kuroo-san. I'm just, I don't really. . .I have no idea how to explain this but I just get uncomfortable when people touch me."

Kuroo took in your words as he stared down at you. You gulped slowly, afraid of his reaction towards your chilling words. You were after all, considering that he was a good friend of yours so he would understand. Someone should understand you, someone.

"I see," Kuroo said, squinting his eyes. "I'll get going now, I'm sure you can walk home yourself. . ."

Kuroo turned around, beginning to walk away and you let out a small sigh of relief to cope up with your upbringing stress. It appeared that these days that the stress would come unconsciously and would live on inside your body like a deathly disease.

It was back when the captain stopped in his traces to turn his head at you for a cold second, his eyes as black and tainted as that soul.

"I don't get how Yaku can touch you though. That makes no sense for me."

And then he continued walking, leaving you in shock.


	4. BACK AGAIN!

"Not again!" Yaku yelled, dropping the water bottle that you merely handed him. His head spun at the sound at Yamamoto's usual series of yelling and groaning, making your own move to Yamamoto's direction. You had an idea that it was that time of day again. Happening to be the motherly one out of the kittens, Yaku had rushed to rip apart Yamamoto from Kenma.

You were acquainted of this inattentive behaviour that would breeze in here and there while you were the manager. Honestly, it was cute and funny at the start when you saw it, now it was an upright annoyance. Yamamoto growled in Kenma's face, the anger transparent on his fierce face. It reminded you of a cat as it should, all these boy did from their actions. Kenma's legs were on Tora's abdomen as his hands grabbed Yamamoto's shirt, in what you thought could be a gut-wretching but lifesaving clench to halted him from falling to the ground. The others watched like it was a free show, no help to them.

You let out an alluring sigh and placed down the remaining bottles in your hand. The Nekoma Volleyball Boys' weren't helping this fight in any way, you were allowed to sort this stupid circumstance yourself. You made it to the two cats fighting for the first time, the boys watching the way your hand had reached to Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Please stop fighting, we have to practice," you told them.

Kenma and Yamamoto's slowly glanced over at you, halting in the middle of their fight stances. The boys watched in fascination. You were responsibly dealing with it, being careful as one would say.

"Anything for you, my queen." Yamamoto suddenly spoke, letting go of Kenma's shirt as soon as you spoke your divine-like words. It appeared that your touch had reached his heart, grabbing it in a squeeze that had many reactions to his embodiment. Blood hurtled to his face, his heart was screaming out of pure happiness and this was seen in the way that his face had stretched into such expressions.

"Well, shit." Kuroo laughed, watching Yamamoto grab your hand and Kenma get off him in absolute spite. Upon hearing Kuroo's voice, you smiled at Kuroo, who smiled back as if yesterday's events had not affected him a tad. 

It was confusing. His actions from yesterday's didn't add up to the ones that today's did but you didn't mind it when he smiled back.

"Please, marry me!" Yamamoto said, both his hands sweating as they held yours. He was in tears.

Kenma scoffed and then slapped Yamamoto at the back of the head. Yamamoto 'oof'ed in pain, then ignored Kenma's actions as he awaited your answer.

"As if she would marry someone as pathetic as you." Kenma commented ruthlessly.

"Shut up, Kenma!" Yamamoto wailed. 

You were flustered as you watched the two boys glare at each other again. Your glance moved to Yaku, he flashed you a small smile, proud that you had separated the two. Then, you looked back at Yamamoto.

Kenma continued, "She will never marry a simping fuck like you. She would rather marry Lev, you moro—"

"Hey! You don't know that! Maybe I'll marry Yamamoto or Lev, you guys never know." you interrupted, laughing which caused the boys to laugh though. Except for Yamamoto and Lev.

"Excuse me. Don't act like I'm a worse option than Tora-san." Lev said matter-o-factly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, you are." Yaku shot back, which got you guys laughing again.

You finally felt like you fit in.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny today." you laughed to Kuroo as he brought up the conversation.

He grinned at you, his hands slipping into his pockets coolly. He hunched forwards and you took notice of his actions. He was cool and collected, contradictory to yesterday's actions. It was like you were talking to another person. You smiled back, unsure of how to act during the awkward silence that decided to come at the worst moment imaginable. He didn't talk much today.

It had to be because of what happened yesterday. What else could explain this behaviour? Kuroo must have felt apologetic from the way he acted.

"Hey, you wouldn't actually marry one of them, would you?" Kuroo asked.

You stopped in your tracks, your feet gliding against the pavements. Your eyes searched around slowly, your breathing morphing into something harsher again the toxic air surrounding you and him. Kuroo took a step closer to you, intimidating your figure. But your eyes were plastered to the ground. 

That's when you realised it. You couldn't act on your trauma now, you had to be brave and face it or else, you would be feeding into the fear. For now, you would feed into the act only and then, tell someone when more signs show up.

The fact that you were thinking this far ahead, got your own self thinking.

Is Kuroo really like that?

You shook your head slightly and met with his eyes. You didn't need to think about it, you required to face this first.

A vivid grin elicited its way to your profile and it looked so real that even he could feel something from it. But this was sufficient to pass through his tests.

"Of course! Why would I want to marry one of them? Lev's so stupid and Yamamoto acts like he can pull any girl he wants. As if!" you laughed.

It was a lie of course, you just wanted him to believe that you were completely fooled.

He didn't take long to react. Kuroo smirked through his lazy eyes.

"Told you guys!" Kuroo yelled, reverting his eyes to behind you.

"What the—"

Your orbs widened, feeling your heart dropped to your stomach. The shuddering had come onto your embodiment so suddenly like the feeling had been hidden somewhere in your body and was waiting for the perfect flash itself. It felt like your soul had departed from your body as you slowly turned around, hoping and praying that it wasn't what you thought it was. 

Was it a dream?

No, Lev and Yamamoto stood there, looking to the ground. You could see broken hearts from both of them. Just from their body language that displayed their sad auras. You were in absolute shock, there was nothing comparable to the plan you had accidentally acted on.

Kuroo had set you up. That bastard of a—

Yamamoto's bag dropped to the ground. "God, I'm sorry I'm not good-looking or anything a girl would look for, Y/N-san. . .but could you not phrase it like that?"

"No, Tora-san I—"

"Just because you're pretty, don't assume that we will be okay with everything you say or do. . . Yeah, I'm stupid. But I also have a medical diagnosis." Lev interrupted.

Your heart had shattered into a thousand pieces, your position stiffened to the area, unable to even form words to save yourself. You can't save yourself, that was the agonising truth behind all of this.

"When Kuroo-san told us you were just a pretty face, we didn't want to believe him." Yamamoto said.

"But we can see it now. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about this." Lev whispered and then turned around. Yamamoto did the same and began walking the other way. They were leaving with their eyes beginning to tear up. But the world had somehow come to the conclusion that men shouldn't cry, so here they were, holding everything together.

"Hey, Yamomoto, Titan." Yaku smiled, greeting the volleyball members that were at either side of him. They were walking past him, failing to meet his smiling standards. They just walked past him and got on with their day, hearts crushed that the pretty girl they would dream of from day to day, would talk like this behind them.

You glared at Kuroo. What else were you supposed to do?

"You got them to follow us?" you questioned him, low enough for only him to hear. Kuroo shrugged. Now, this was suspicious as hell and for sure, you were not going to let this go. But how? You changed the good reputation you had here. You had to change it up.

"You guys didn't wait for me?" Yaku questioned, looking between Kuroo and you now that he had caught up with you guys. He was super happy today, it didn't match today's atmosphere.

"Kuroo said you were staying back?" You looked at Kuroo who shrugged, his expression blank.

"When did I say that?" Yaku furrowed his eyebrows as he questioned his long-time friend. 

Kuroo continued walking down the pavement, his actions varied from his usual ones. He changed. . .or was this a persona he had been hiding flawlessly under that cheery outlook? It was a question out of the box, unseen by others but perfectly viewed by yours.

"I thought you said that." Kuroo answered.

Yaku rolled his sleeves up, about to take on Kuroo. You doubt it would be possible, so you quickly grabbed Yaku.

"Y/N, he—"

You shook your head, your eyebrows knitting together. It was unlike you and out of everyone, Yaku would know that. Your face had meshed into some real seriousness. He softened in your touch and stared at you, waiting for you to say what you wanted. But it surely wasn't what you were expecting.

You dipped your face closer to his.

"I have something to tell you later,"

"Ugh," you groaned, as your head hit the table in absolute shame. It didn't make sense. The maths equation or Kuroo. You didn't want to be stuck in a mess again but it seemed like life had given you another opportunity at this game of chaos that you so badly did not want to participate in. In all of this, you had never suspected to be attached to an empty classroom to catch up on your work because of the stress that was piling up on your head like crazy.

You take time to reread the equation, stringing your memory back to what the teacher said. What did he say again? You could barely remember when you were freaking out in class over a boy that was trying to make your life miserable. Again.

"Hey." a voice called.

You elevated your head, hoping it was Yaku. Except it all went into a furrow when you saw him.

"Go away." you told him.

He wore a shit-eating grin at your annoyance. Kuroo adored aggravating people and it was one of his many passions he went at. You weren't going to feed into this as he had previously made it worse for you at this school. What happened to Yamamoto and Lev united through you for the whole day and you felt immerse guilt when seeing them during practice. They wouldn't blink twice in your face and the awkwardness would proceed.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser, Y/N." Kuroo walked up to you and slowly dipped his hands to capture hold of your beautiful face. You fought it off, slapping his hand.

"Please don't think y-you have a right to touch me." you stuttered as you stood up. Your eyes were wide as the chair fell down behind you. The trauma was clawing at you, your sight blurring. You were beginning to hate Kuroo for this and regret was filling you up that you came to Nekoma. Maybe another school in this area could've been better.

"Why don't you stop trying to act like a victim and remember you were the one that said that?" Kuroo asked, pulling your chin to look up at him. His voice sounded sweet but the spite was heard in them, you hated it.

Your tears ran down your face to his hand that was holding onto your precious face as you paralysed in your steps. Your fight or flight responses had dimmed down completely, neither had been useful in this very minute of terror. It appeared like the surroundings of you and Kuroo had gone and he was your only focus. That's how he made it feel like between the two of you. An abuser and a victim.

"I-I'm begging you. I can't go through this again, Kuroo." you stuttered lowly, gripping the desk.

Like the Devil, Kuroo had no mercy for you. He smirked at your pitiful soul and the tears that seeped your eyes like they were vibrant tears of mercy. But they were not luxurious nor could be considered as such, enough for the rotten person he genuinely was.

He was drawing you in as your hand grabbed his arm, pulling out. Kuroo was too strong, nevertheless. The disappointment showered in your heart. How could you let him get to you? Again.

"Kuroo! What the fuck are you doing?!" a voice yelled.

Kuroo stopped halfway, ditching your face. You looked down at the table, trying to hold onto the sobs. 

"Wow, Kuroo. Wow." Yaku said, his voice full of disappointment. The tears fell to the table, your inability to speak was profound. But when you heard that Yaku was leaving from his mere footsteps, you quickly packed your stuff to follow him. You didn't want to be left behind this monstrosity.

Kuroo followed right after you as you caught up with Yaku, seeing how his footsteps were emphasised greatly on the ground. It proved that Yaku was done with the bullshit Kuroo was pulling and you haven't even told him half of it.

"What happened, Yaku?" you asked him.

He stopped walking and turned around, glaring Kuroo down.

"He knows you get uncomfortable, god damn it." he said, his hands stuffed in his pockets. You haven't seen Yaku this mad before, it was surely a new one.

"Excuse me, what?" Kuroo asked.

You hated seeing his face, you turned around to not look at it. It would only scare you more.

"Kuroo, I told you that she gets touch discomfort—"

"How do you know that?" you interrupted, shocked at how he knew so well.

"Oh I noticed it somehow, Y/N. My point is Kuroo shouldn't be touching be respecting that. Fuck it, quit your job as manager. Then you won't have to deal with his shit."

Yaku was right.

One of the many relishes of living in Tokyo was going by train to get to places. With your mother, it was more fun, seeing how you two get along pretty well. You were excited as you got off another train with your Mum tweeting about how you, Yaku's Mum and you should take a day to get your hair and nails done, seeing that you were now living with them. It would be a fun activity for you guys to do.

"Of course we can." 

Although you were still lightly unstable from today's events, your mother's enthusiasm was sufficient to make you forget about your longing problems. You were left to enjoy the city atmosphere. 

"There's another train to get in two minutes. Come on." your mother urged as she checked her watch. 

"Okay, come on." You grabbed your mother's arm and being the younger version of her, you dragged her with you to get towards the other platform. Being older she didn't have the young sprouting energy you did, so it was convenient that you were with her on this day. In a minute, you made it to the other platform with her.

"Ah, good job, Y/N. Just one more minute to go," she said as the reflection of the train times were on her eyes. You beamed and tucked your hands into your hoodie pocket, comfortable and heating you up in the cold day. It was especially cold today. 

Slowly, your eyes floated in front of you—a natural habit of course, but you wished you didn't. You attracted the scene of a remarkably covered person sitting on the bench, at the other platform. It was too real. It felt too close to home.

Chills ran down your spine, the familiar feeling of fear running down your skin. 

He smiled at you.

No ordinary smile. It was the smile that hinted you of someone that had deeply infected your heart, leaving you at a harsh time that you needed him the most. Atsumu Miya. But this was no Atsumu Miya sitting here. His eyes were an unsettling grey, fatiguing yet had various words that could describe him as a person. At least you could. He always looked like he was going to snap.

Suddenly, a train passed his platform and your heart leaps. What if this train stops? What if he's going, then you won't have any evidence that that was him?

"M-Mum," you managed to speak up, taking a shaky step forward.

There was no way. There was no fucking way.

"Are you okay, dear? You're sweating." your mother said, holding onto one of your arms. Her eyes trailed with worry as the cold sweat dripped down the face of perfection.

The train on his platform went past and he was still there. Your mother was still blabbering away with something but you were having difficulty following her as your orbs remained upfront. He smiled at you again.

A sudden break of the wind was what it took to break the dead eye contact that was buzzing with fear. The train you and your Mum were waiting for was coming past, about to stop in a moment's time. It was like the train was how your heart was beating. You couldn't calm down, the surprise was really acting up on you.

There was no fucking way Osamu Miya came all the way to Tokyo.

To say you were frightened was a lie. You were petrified. Tantalizing wicked waves of laughter would pass your head to warn you of who was currently here in Tokyo. You could barely get a word out last night. Like hysteria, you experienced a stringed thread of feelings, emotionally and physically showing. 

Shortness of breath had taken you over in the middle of a sleepless night, you threw your phone multiple times across the room out of rage that had showered like insanity had taken over your body and it was surprising to think it was still alive and working. And the crying, oh, it wouldn't stop. Over and over like a cycle of lunacy brought over your formerly affected body. It was troublesome to keep it all in private but there was no choice. You couldn't tell anyone when you were acting like this, what would happen to you? You would be in need of a psych ward.

So when you were walking to school with Yaku the next day, you were for sure fading away into the psycho-world. You trusted Yaku. You trusted with him more than you trusted yourself with your life and you knew he would listen to you. You suddenly grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry." you whispered, looking down at the pavement. 

Yaku froze up next to you and for a second, he didn't take another step forward. But then, he continued to walk with you. Your orbs concentrated at the shadows, hoping on the inside that he wouldn't mind think. Yaku was the one person you trusted here. To have him leave you too would leave you with absolute hopelessness.

"I-I'm not complaining." he smiled at you.

You nodded slowly and abruptly moved closer to Yaku when you heard a car go pass. You couldn't do it, genuinely. 

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Yaku asked.

Stopping in your steps, a shudder travelled down your body as his eyes meet yours. The words could barely leave your dry throat, your eyes wandering around the empty street. The dewy morning seemed to have let moisture on the various houses and mailboxes.

"N-Not here." you managed to speak out.

"Y/N, you're scaring me." 

Tears slipped out of your eyes at last before you hugged your friend. Yaku froze again, unsure of where to place his hands on you. Your head was placed on his shoulder, the tears falling down. It was something you were used to by now—the feeling of tears falling down on your face and your face heating up because of it.

"Yakkun, please not here." you said. "I really can't."

Yaku's hands finally settled on your back, stroking slowly with one to comfort you. What was there to comfort?

"Hey, is there something going on?" he asked.

"I can't lose you too," you replied, your grip tightening around his neck. 

He was quiet for a second and then, he patted you. 

"We don't have to go to school today, okay? Let's go somewhere else!"

"O-Okay." you nodded as you pulled out.

"Good," he smiled, putting a hand on top of your head and rubbing slowly. "There's a bus to the inner city and we can hang out the whole day. Get ice-cream, whatever you want!"

❂

You got ice-cream with Yaku just like how he said. It was amazing. Though you had betrayed your parents and skipped school, you were out here having fun with someone who felt like home. You were happy.

When you were with Yaku, you forgot about him.

Both of the Miya twins.

Then, came work time. The busying streets of Tokyo became significantly busier. You guys waited for the pedestrian light to morph into its green hues with many other people that were wanting to get home. After this, you would take a train home and behave like you were at school the entire time.

You smiled another time at Yaku, butterflies rest assured in your stomach. He put a lot of effort for you. . .

"Oh, Y/N-chan! It's green, hurry!"

You began walking, set out of motion from his face that was turning into worry. He latched onto your hand, bringing you away. All you could do was stare at his face, a beautiful smile etching onto your face as he brought you away in the crowded group of walkers. Nothing could break you from the trance of Yaku, until you were purposefully cut off by a man that broke you two apart.

It took a second for the realisation to hit you and that meant the many people behind you were gathering around and pushing your forward. They were all especially close and hurtful in their steps—such as, stepping at the back of your shoes.

You furrowed your eyebrows, trying to get through the many bodies of people. Alas, you were falling behind in the crowd of people. Suddenly, someone forced themselves into you causing a gasp to withdraw your lips. Of course, that got you going until a hand grasped your shoulder, pulling you close. The person behind you stopped, letting people bump into him and swear for causing a commotion but you were completely still.

For a second, you thought it was Yaku but since when did he get this tall?

You understood.

"You can't keep hiding from me, Y/N-chan~"

You turned around suddenly and there it was. The gleaming, sultry eyes of Osamu. Your orbs widened, hands slapped onto your mouth. His tight grip got even tighter, puncturing his nails through your school uniform top. It was the meeting of your eyes and how they instantly connected before the trauma even slipped between your lips.

"Osamu. . ." you whispered and then at an alarming rate, you screamed. "Osamu!"

He smirked at you as you freed from his wicked grasps, trying to get away. Cries left your lips. You looked back at him to see that he was smiling at you. Your foot hit the pavement hit the other side of the pedestrian crossing, obtaining your feet to trip over each other. You ended up with your hands on the grounds, your knees scraped and bleeding. However, seeing Osamu only made you not notice these things. 

You were crying, dusting yourself because he touched you. Your hands finally touched your face, clawing at your skin as you let out a scream. In broad daylight, even. You just wanted to get away from here.

People ultimately moved away from you when you had panicked. You were dizzy, head fuzzed up with so much stress it was all going to make you pass out.

"Hey, are you okay?" a random guy asked. He reached out to help you out, seeing that you were in need. 

But when you were in that precise moment, you genuinely could not answer to him. He was making it worse for you.

"Fuck off!"

"Y/N! Y/N!" another comforting voice came. 

Yaku pushed past the guy that came to help you, ignoring everyone that was staring at you in the middle, breaking down. You pulled him in quickly, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. Your voice was shaky but you managed to speak those words out, warning him as dainty tears leave your face.

"He's here, Yaku, he's here!"

"I sound so stupid, you can think I'm stupid, Yaku. But I swear I'm telling you the truth." you told him, every inch of your body raised with goosebumps.

His eyes were wide at you, unable to get through the entire chilling story, somehow he had managed too from the series of chills and goosebumps he encountered. But he didn't leave you as that. . .he nodded.

"No, I believe you." he finally concluded.

It seemed that the tears stopped themself as you hugged the plush Yaku gave to comfort closer to you, holding it up to your chin. It was wet because of your crying but you tried so hard to control yourself when you were telling him, so you were in the situation to tell him everything. Although, there would be nothing wrong with your tears drowning his room. You had every right to.

"And the incident with Kuroo—" you asked, practically begging him to believe you.

"Y/N, you've been my longest friend. You think I would choose him over you and I love you, that is impossible," he stated, furrowing his eyebrows seriously. He was pacing around the room, in deep thought from all that is happened.

Your eyebrows perked up, catching a few of his certain words. You lifted your face from the cat plush and looked at him.

"You what?"

Yaku stopped in his tracks, realising what he had said too. He looked back at you and smiled to defend himself. You were thriving off of it, though. No one has said that in a long time, it showed. 

"Nothing."

A small smile coated onto your lips, confirming. You didn't even notice it, he hid it really well. But when you thought about it, he was there for you. He was supportive and caring. The thought of Yaku loving you was one that made you warm. 

It wasn't like it was with Suna. With Suna, it was real, but you couldn't see him like that amidst that environment, those people. You had very few people to trust.

However, you and Yaku have a lengthy history together. You have been friends for years, of course, you would trust him over anyone. Suna and you have been friends for merely months. 

Yaku was the first person to know about this, he trusted you. Not like Atsumu, who still pained you from the roots of your heart, making you suffocate from his love. He was toxic, you could get over him if you tried hard. You were on the verge of getting over the blonde as you stared at Yaku, a genuinely captivated look swarmed your face.

"W-We should tell your Mum about this." he began, as he attained a seat on his desk chair. He moved it closer to you until the little wheels on the bottom of the chair rolled in front of you. Welcoming him close, attacked your abdomen with butterflies.

Your face dropped. "I don't know if she'll believe me."

Yaku scoffed instantaneously. "Your mother is one of the most responsible people I know, I'm sure she's already suspected something."

You nodded slowly. "The adults already fell asleep. Let's tell them tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

"Then I'm going to go to bed." You stood up, scraping your legs with Yaku. The sense of touch had brought a sense profoundly rooted inside you. Something glowing and fuzzy, yet cold and shameful at the same time. You tried to shove the feeling away as you walked towards Yaku's bedroom door. It made you feel queasy, his eyes burning through the back of your head, clearly not dismissing you. 

He didn't want you to go tonight, you didn't want to too.

"H-Hey." You turned around to see him, looking at you with that same undoubted look of loss. He must've felt bad when you told him about Atsumu.

You couldn't not tell him about Atsumu, that would be deceiving him. You wanted to be truthful with your best friend.

"Can I sleep here tonight? I'm just scared to go to my room," you stated, straightforwardly.

He blushed, composing his posture from your words. The moment of truth. Your thighs compressed against one another, a sense of expectation passing you as you waited for his answer. What if he said no? What if he didn't want you here—

"Yeah, sure. I'll leave the light on so they won't suspect anything." Yaku got up and walked past you and there it was. 

The tension. 

It passed you smoothly, too thick to be sliced by any knife. You knew that as the reality from the face of Yaku, rumbling like old monuments. Gears were demanded to work in your brain, but nothing could work when the tension was clearly disturbing the both of you.

Yaku turned on the light of his bedroom. He had his LED lights on before so the room brightened. Your eyes flinched at the sight of the burning light, him ignoring them. Yaku walked past you again to get onto his bed and underneath the covers. He laid down on one side, leaving the other space for you. The silence was mandatory in this situation and it proved its worth easily by making the two of you awkward. Maybe it was a bad idea to sleep here? 

You shook your head, remembering Osamu. You slipped into the other side of Yaku, slowly breathing out through your nose once you obtained the comfortability on his fluffy bed.

The silence was long and draining, plus the tension was immense, forcing you both to stay awake.

Suddenly, Yaku, held your hand under the covers.

You turned to him out of pure instinct to see nothing but the nervous knit of his eyebrows and the straight line his lips pursued. You were constrained, especially when he decided to turn back to look at you. He smiled, softening it a little for the both of you. 

Then, he got onto his elbow, his arm pressing against the side of your arm. Your heart was racing, his brown orbs slowly flowing into yours. The colour was beautiful. You could see many memories of your childhood you had.

"Remember when we played that stupid spin the bottle game in 7th grade." he randomly brought up.

Your face brightened. You squeezed his hand under the blanket, toughening your grip on him.

"I remember. We both got picked but you said 'ew'." you said, sarcastically bitter from it. "We didn't end up kissing."

Yaku had been a savage all his life.

The desperation was on his face as he never paid attention to your sarcasm, neither did he laugh. He needed to get something off his chest first.

"If I could make it up now—"

"Whoa, Yaku." you smirked, draping an arm over his neck making him bounce down closer to you. The cunningness wasn't avoided from your eyes. You were surely having a good time teasing him.

"W-What I meant was. . .I really wanted to kiss you then, Y/N. Can I make it up to you? Just this once?"

You were sick of this.

"If you like me, just say." you whispered, bringing the other hand from under the covers to cup one side of his face. With that, you drew him into what was said to be a splendid kiss. A longing one that Yaku had anticipated in all this while. 

To have your lips on his was a dream come true. He wanted to make you forget everything that was happening around you. He desired nothing but the best for you.

Yaku craned his neck lower so he was accessible to you. He swiped his hand down the covers before placing itself on your waist and drawing you closer to him. This was one of the first times you genuinely felt happy with him. Like you and Yaku were in synch, you let him on top of you, do what he wanted. Your own best friend? Were you really going to do it?

"Yaku—"

No.

He rolled back to his side of the bed, leaving the warmth of your lips. Amazingly enough, you were both out of breath and you were already missing it.

"Too risky." he said, recalling the parents in their rooms.

And you nodded, understanding it completely.

"Thank you for being here for me, Yaku." you said, turning your head to him. You were beginning to feel tired. 

Yaku turned to your side and brushed the hair that was shading your eyes. "Of course. I'm always here for you, no matter what happens."

Your eyes began to feel droopy. Sleep was slowly overtaking your body.

"I'm here for you too, Yaku. Don't let me go."

❂

The fresh rays of aurora had laid on your skin, waking you up. What a pretty sight it was and how lucky Yaku must've been to see you wake up from the slumber. A smile settled on your face when you saw his satin curtains just above you, with the Sun peeking through and under. The LED lights were on still, reminding you how late you guys were up last night. It was a matter of fact how you were still living a dream and a nightmare at the same time.

Your finger made contact with your lips, cherishing the kiss he shared with you last night and those words. His lips felt so good on you, that was for sure. Your relationship was definitely stronger as well. You were excited for today. So many things you were going to do, tell your parents and start an investigation.

Being turned to the side, you made eye contact with a small bottle on Yaku's bedside table. You furrowed your eyebrows, taking it into your hand to see what it was. You didn't recognise it before, what was this?

"Midazolam." 

When you read the familiar words, they seemed to have poked your brain into knowing exactly what it was. Where have you heard that? Your eyes were widened quickly. 

Midazolam. . .a medication used to knock patients into unconsciousness before surgery was to begin. You were just talking about it in class the other day. 

But being experienced as you were, you looked under the covers, expertly. You wished you didn't. You badly wished you didn't.

No clothes, waist down. 

It was pure rage that flooded you. Not even one ounce of sadness. You thought you could trust Yaku, you thought you could trust him with everything but even he took advantage of you. Day after day, all people did was use you for their own sexual needs, it was disgusting. Did they not understand? Your trauma hadn't acted up this time, no shock. You just wanted to beat him up and run away by yourself.

You sat up quickly and looked to your right, where you still could feel his presence. Dawning on you was a mix of emotion. No mercy was left for you. You couldn't feel bad for him, you had to do something bad. 

But you felt your brain ring almost immediately when you looked next to you. Thoughts of anger were paused as your flight or fight responses were kicked in. In this case, you were nothing but still as the covers draped on your thighs, covering your nude. Your blood ran cold.

How could Yaku even do anything when Yaku was brutally murdered next to you?


End file.
